Injustice: Fighters Among Us
by The 7th Renegade
Summary: Following the discontinuation of Shaman94's story, Injustice: The Other Gods, I've taken it upon myself to make my own version of Injustice. NOTE: This is for battles in the game, though it does feature endings. Rated T due to violence, suggestive language, suggestive actions and people getting hurt basically.
1. Introduction

**Injustice: Fighters Among Us**

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to Injustice: Fighters Among Us. Now before you ask, this idea was brought into mind after I read Shaman94's story, Injustice: The Other Gods. I was really impressed with his detail of the battles and I decided to do one of my own. However, the idea of making one of my own came when Shaman94 said that he will be unable to continue on with his series and I was kind of upset. I could understand that he was running out of fresh ideas because I've been there before, but I was more or less upset that I couldn't ask him to use any characters of my choice or any of my OC.**

 **Anyway, before you ask, I don't know if I'm going to take requests and here's why. At home, I do not have internet, sad to say, but I'm able to get internet at different places. However, my family and I rarely go to any of these areas that has WiFi and my laptop freezes whenever it is connected to internet. So if I take requests, it will take some time and I hate to play with people's patience. But I will add some OC's of my own and some guest characters. However, these characters will be from Mortal Kombat, Marvel, and a few anime shows and games.**

 **Review please!**

 **UPDATE: (10/20/2015)- I've been writing this story for some time now, but I never really had the chance to publish it until now. Still, I've decided to get off my ass and publish this story, now matter how long it has been since an Injustice fan fiction was published. Since I've finished most of the chapters, it will give me time to continue my work on Persona 3 Testament, Persona 4: Fear Itself and the current fan fiction I have now. Along with some schoolwork I need to do, such as essays and whatever. I have a lot of weight on my shoulders. ... Anyway, don't worry about me. Also, I forgot about that Kokoro fan fiction I was supposed to be doing. Once again, me and my damn memory. ... Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Black Canary**

Prologue

Before she joined the Insurgency, Dinah Laurel Lance was planning to live her life with Oliver Queen, aka, Green Arrow. Both were proud members of the Regime until Superman made a gruesome mistake. In anger of Ollie's retortion to his actions, Clark killed him in pure anger and this left a widowed Dinah Lance in great devastation. She could never forgive Clark for what he had done and this ultimately changed her mind. She joined the Insurgency in honor of Green Arrow's death.

On the Regime filled streets of Metropolis, out comes a female biker riding her motorcycle, helmet covering her entire face. As she drives to the fighting arena, she brings her bike to a halt and steps off of it, removing her helmet to reveal herself as the beautiful Black Canary. Throwing her helmet to the side, she pulls off a seductive pose.

BLACK CANARY: I'll make sure to go on easy on you, but no promises!

She then gets into a fighting stance. On the other side of the arena is Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern in his Regime suit (the golden one, not the green one) as he punches into his ring charger thingy and turns back to Dinah.

GREEN LANTERN: Fully charged!

After a few seconds, the battle begins.

The fight starts with Hal unleashing two rockets from his ring and launching them towards Dinah. Fortunately for Dinah, she managed to evade the rockets by moving forward, following it by uppercutting Hal into the air. She moves back a bit and rushes in for a punch just as Hal descends, knocking him far into the arena and bouncing him back towards Canary's direction. She jumps into the air to deliver a kick just before landing to her feet to continue a combo. She delivers two punches and a roundhouse kick to a mid-air Hal before using her Canary Cry to blast Hal to the other side of the arena.

BLACK CANARY: Can you still hear me?

Hal gets back up and Dinah rushes in for the blow. However, she is countered as Hal jumps into the air and connects his feet to the top of her head, forcing her to bounce from the ground and ascend to the air, giving Hal the opportunity to produce a combo. He moves forward with a sync of attacks and telekinetically grabs Dinah with his ring, slamming her to both sides of the ground, forcing her to stay in ascension once again after he slammed her the second time. He rushes once more with powerful punches before manifesting a machine gun with his ring, ending his combo by shooting her.

Dinah gets back up and makes a quick evasion from Hal's machine gun again by jumping into the air and bringing her dual feet onto his skull, causing him to fall to the ground. However, Dinah manages to catch his fall by unleashing a multi-kick attack that brings him to further ascension. She delivers more punches to the helpless Hal before grabbing his head, somehow bringing him on his feet, bringing his ear to her lips and using her Canary Cry. The roar of her cry was so great that Hal was left staggered. In his staggered state, it gave her the opportunity to strike once more. She performs a right high kick, followed by a right low kick and an uprising heel with her left leg to fly him into the air. Being close to the edge of the stage, Dinah uses this opportunity to perform a level transition. She takes one step back, bringing her fist to the back of her head and rushes forth with a powerful punch, which knocks Hal into a nearby building. However, it doesn't stop there.

He is flown from levels of the building, bringing him higher and higher. After flying through floors and ceilings, it comes to an end once he is knocked from the building and is flying into the air before painfully landing on the rooftop of another building, ending the first round. Dinah comes in on the scene and places her hands on her hips.

BLACK CANARY: If you want, you can leave now.

Hal gets back up to resume the fight. The fight continues as Dinah successfully rushes towards Hal with an attack and was planning on doing a follow-up until Hal made a wager.

GREEN LANTERN: I thought you were on the Regime's side, Dinah?

BLACK CANARY: It ended when Ollie's life ended as well!

With war cries blaring into the atmosphere, the two rush towards each other and successfully connects their strikes as a bright white engulfs them. The light quickly dissipates, followed by a rushing force that knocks Hal back, meaning Dinah outwaged him. Hal gets back up and runs for the strike until Dinah activates her supermove.

As Hal draws closer, Dinah performs a series of punches and kicks before disorienting him with a kick to the stomach. She backflips away from him but only an inch away, raising her left leg above his head, and brings her heel to the back of his neck. She recovers that same leg to bring it under him and kicking him directly in the face. Hal, now staggered, is left helpless as Dinah performs her Canary Cry in her highest volume. Hal covers his ears but the force of the scream renders him weak and he is blasted away.

Dinah finishes her supermove and Hal gets back up, but to only fall back down to the ground in defeat. The camera closes in on Dinah as she walks to her motorcycle and grabs her helmet, turning back to the opponent.

BLACK CANARY: My mother was the original Black Canary, so you should've known better than to face me.

She puts her helmet on, hops onto her bike, and drives off.

Epilogue

 _Superman finally paid the price for the coarse of his actions. Not only did he kill those who dare stand against him, he hurt the many hearts of those dear to them and Dinah was one of them. Superman killed Oliver Queen in a gruesome rampage, leaving Dinah as his widow._

 _She couldn't live her life without Oliver but she had to get over it and learning that she was carrying his child, she knew she had to be strong for the child. In order to do so, she started by helping some of the Insurgents in recreating the world that Superman destroyed. After some time, Oliver's death left her mind and she returned to her happiness._

 **A/N: For the first chapter, I thought it would be a good idea to use a character that I'm familiar with. Thankfully, I asked my friend, The Valedictorian, to give me some information of a DC character that I'm not too familiar with. For example, Firestorm. The only thing that I know about him is that the original Killer Frost, Crystal Frost, was his adversary and she died because she absorbed too much heat from him. I know I'm not the only one with limited information on a character from DC.**

 **Beast Boy is up next and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beast Boy**

Prologue

It seemed that Superman's Regime had managed to influence every superhero and villain into working under him. Garfield Logan was one of the few who were misguided into believing his actions were of good choice. However, upon the death of Green Arrow, Garfield became questionable about his allegiance to the Man of Steel and it didn't take long for Superman to make one more act that finally pushed Garfield away from him to join the Insurgency.

He, along with a few of the Titans, joined Batman's Insurgency, being highly aware of the consequences to come. He didn't care. He would rather put his life on the line to protect the world rather than damage it any further under the guidance of a tyrant.

In the Gotham City Alleyway, a strange green tiger comes pouncing in front of the screen. It isn't before long that the tiger changes form and unveils himself as Beast Boy, who is boasting a wide smile of pride on his face. He turns to face the opponent and gets in his fighting stance.

BEAST BOY: Careful! I can be quite the animal!

On the other side, a portal opens and out comes Victor Stone, aka Cyborg, dressed in his Regime outfit. After fixing his arm, he gets into his battle stance.

In a matter of seconds, the fight begins.

Cyborg blasts two nova blasters towards Beast Boy, but the green metahuman quickly changes into a swarm of moths and advances toward Cyborg, surprisingly being able to phase through the blasters as if he had the power of intangibility. Once he lands, he changes back and begins his attack. He strikes at Cyborg with a left hook, followed by a right hook and transforms into a gorilla. In his gorilla state, while Cyborg is still staggered with a short amount of time, Garfield smashes Cyborg to the ground, causing him to bounce back up to the air. Garfield uses this opportunity to jump into the air with a punch, descending to the ground with a perfect landing. He crouches to the ground, changing his form into a gorilla once again and uppercuts Cyborg into higher ascension.

Garfield changes back to his human state, striking an ascending Cyborg with multiple strikes before changing into a flock of green bats and covering Cyborg's body, lifting his body into the air and slamming it to the ground.

He changes back to his human form.

BEAST BOY: Haha! Idiot!

Cyborg gets back to continue the fight. Garfield advances forward with a kick to Cyborg stomach, but Cyborg interrupts the attack by punching him to the other side of the arena, causing him to bounce into the air and forward to Cyborg. Cyborg jumps into the air and punches Garfield, landing perfectly and ending the combo with a knee strike, a kick, and a sonic blaster that blasts Garfield away, close enough to the gasoline truck that is behind him.

Garfield gets back up, unwilling to be beaten. Cyborg manifests his fist into a much greater size and rushes in towards Beast Boy, but the green metahuman manages to jump into the air just minutes before Cyborg could connect the hit. Garfield lands behind Cyborg and manages to attack him while his back is turned. Garfield performs another hook and knocks Cyborg to the truck with a dropkick. This is where the level transition begins.

As Cyborg is knocked inside the tank of the truck, it somehow explodes and sends Cyborg flying into the sky. He approaches a building in full speed, knocking onto it and bouncing back off. He flies to a building sign, hitting the sign as well and collides towards a gargoyle. As he screams in pain, he flies up to a short water tower and crashes through it, finally landing on the rooftop of the building as the first round ends.

Garfield jumps onto the scene and scratches his head as he acknowledges Cyborg's defeat.

BEAST BOY: Not too shabby, huh?

Cyborg gets back up for round two. Garfield rushes in with another dropkick, causing Cyborg to fly to the other side of the arena, into the air, and towards Garfield in complete ascension. Garfield jumps into the air for another dropkick that does heavy damage, landing, and connecting two leg sweeps and a rising knee strike, bringing him higher into the air but not enough for another combo.

Given that Garfield's attacks led them closer to a helicopter in flight, Garfield knocks Cyborg into the helicopter. Once he hits the helicopter, he is flown back to the stage. Garfield jumps with another dropkick until Cyborg calls for a wager.

CYBORG: I'm gonna beat your little ass!

BEAST BOY: I'm bigger than you can ever be!

The two rush in towards each other, colliding their strikes as a white light engulfs them. The light vanishes away and Cyborg is outwaged by Garfield. Cyborg rushes in for another attack but Beast Boy chooses the opportunity to activate a supermove.

As Cyborg draws in closer, Beast Boy transforms into a mountain lion and rushes on Cyborg, pouncing on him. After clawing Cyborg's face multiple times, he then transforms into a pterodactyl and grabs Cyborg by his talons. The two flies into the air and Beast Boy swings Cyborg in front of him, delivering multiple pecks to the robot before transforming into a gorilla again to knock Cyborg back to the ground. However, as Cyborg falls, Beast Boy trails him in the form of an elephant and once Cyborg lands, the elephant Garfield crushes him with his enormous before transforming back to his human form. This ultimately ends the match as Cyborg gets back up but falls back down to the ground.

BEAST BOY: This what happens when you mess with an alpha!

Saying that, Beast Boy transforms into a wolf, howls, and trails away.

Epilogue

 _The battle was not easy but Garfield had managed to defeat the tyrannical Superman with every effort he had. He could not stand by as the world deteoriated by the madman's rule. However, once the battle was over, there was a change to the metahuman that not even he could muster. He found himself unable to transform into the animals of his choice and this left him greatly concerned._

 _He had a visit with Oracle and discussed with her about his powers. From her words, Garfield used a great amount of his powers to defeat Superman and as a result, his powers were overused, thus ridding him from his shapeshifting abilities. This left Garfield greatly devastated as he knew that he could no longer be a hero. However, it wasn't for naught. Garfield now assists Oracle in contacting Batman and being his guide as he cleans up the streets of Gotham and the entire world. Though not satisfied, he felt as though he played an important role to the heroes once again._

 **A/N: For Beast Boy, I wanted his ending to be something of a tragic ending and I decided to do this. Now if this is possible if Beast Boy does overuse his powers, I don't know but I thought it would be fun to write about. Up next is Ra's al Ghul and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ra's al Ghul**

 **Prologue**

 _Though some villains were willing to work under Superman, some of the other villains proved to be diginified enough to resist. Ra's al Ghul, elder of the al Ghul family, found himself at an opposition to Superman, refusing the idea to ever work under a man such as him. However, the Man of Steel proved himself to be more of a threat than any could've thought and did so by killing every single person who opposed him._

 _While not much of concern, yet some enough, Ra's was brought with chilling news from his ninjas that Superman was planning on taking the Lazarus Pit by force and using it to resurrect Lois. Ra's refused to allow this to happen. Whether the Man of Steel was the most powerful being alive or not, Ra's would have to fight in order to keep his Lazarus Pit safe._

In the Arkham Asylum Mess Hall, a man of a high age comes walking into the scene, carrying a katana in his hands. With a sinister smile on his face and daunting reflection, the man, who is Ra's al Ghul, turns to the opponent.

RA'S AL GHUL: Your death will be done by the courtesy of Ra's al Ghul!

He gets into his fighting stance. On the other side of the stage, Damian Wayne, aka, Nightwing (Regime), comes in riding on his motorcycle and performs a backflip into the air and successfully landing on the ground, readying himself for battle.

In a matter of seconds, the fight begins.

Damian makes his start by connecting his kali sticks, producing electricity and planting them on the ground, causing a wave of electricity to come flying to Ra's and shocks him. Though staggered, Ra's recovered just in time before Nightwing could come to him with another attack. As Nightwing prepared to strike, Ra's made the counter by performing a cross slice with his sword, bringing it back up for an upper slice and grabs his opponent by their neck, unleashing a surge of dark magic onto them that leaves them immobilized.

Ra's leans his body back, holding his sword close to him with the handle by his face and performs a quick strike that knocks Damian to the other side of the arena and back to Ra's in mid-air. Ra's jumps into the air with a kick and lands to connect several other attacks. During these attacks, Ra's is able to keep up his combos by planting an orb under a mid-flight Damian that constantly bounces him back up each time he descends. This brings the grandfather and grandson close enough to the end of the stage after Ra's plants another orb that knocks Damian into the air, but only so little into the air, Ra's performs his level transition on Damian.

Damian is flown to the door, which opens as he flies through it and is knocked on Killer Croc's back. Killer Croc, probably angered by Damian's assault or is just crazy, grabs a staggering Damian by his hair and throws him into the air. As Damian is flying, Penguin grabs his umbrella and stabs the young male in his face, bringing him to his feet. Damian staggers back-first to Two-Face and the split personality sociopath grabs a television, smashing it on top of his head. Staggered by the blow, he moves towards the Riddler, who grabs his cane and smacks Damian across his face with it. To end the matter, Damian walks towards Killer Croc, who delivers a punch to Damian that knocks him out of the area and into the main hall of Arkham Asylum. Ra's steps in once the ordeal is finished.

Damian gets back up and tries to perform his supermove. He connects his kali sticks and almost stuns Ra's, but his grandfather manages to guard himself from the attack, giving Ra's the opportunity grab Damian, stabbing him in the stomach with his sword.

RA'S AL GHUL: Foolish child!

He removes the sword from Damian's stomach, grabs him by the neck, lifting him into the air and throwing him to the other side of the stage, which ends the first round.

Ra's twirls his sword like a baton in victory, displaying his swordsmanship skills.

RA'S AL GHUL: Your bloodstain polishes my sword!

He points his sword to the defeated opponent after twirling it and gets back into fighting position as Damian gets back up.

Damian rushes in for further attack until he is countered by Ra's, who performs a wushu-like string of attacks on Damian until the dark Boy Wonder calls for a wager.

DAMIAN: Go to a nursing home, old man!

RA'S AL GHUL: I'm more capable than you think boy!

The two rush in for the strike and their hits connect, engulfing them in a bright light that dissipates once Ra's outwages Damian. Damian gets back up and rushes forward with a string of attacks that Ra's guards against. After Damian finishes his combination, Ra's calls in for the supermove.

Ra's swings his sword, striking Damian multiple times. After that, Ra's grabs Damian by the shoulder and teleports both of them away from Arkham and onto an empty black space. In this space, Damian is alone and is faced with Ra's enlarged reflection that is towering over him. From Ra's reflection comes out enlarged spikes of black magic that pierce through Damian in different directions. As Damian is stabbed, Ra's appears in the air, sword above his head and comes in to strike Damian. As the hit connects to an unexpected Damian, everything goes black, except for a bloodstained skull and crossbones and Damian's bloodcurdling scream. Moments later, Damian is on the ground as Ra's stand above him with blood over his sword and walks to the other side of the stage.

Damian gets back up but falls back down, indicating that Ra's has won the battle.

RA'S AL GHUL: I see no other reason for you to live...

Ra's walks up to a downed Damian and picks him up by the neck.

RA'S AL GHUL: So I'll do the honor in ending your life for you.

Bringing his sword into the air, Ra's swings his sword to Damian's neck but as the sword connects, the screen goes black once again but Damian's scream of terror is heard.

 **Epilogue**

 _The rumors that surrounded Superman's powers seemed to be nothing more than a mere fallacy. Ra's had little troubled in defeating the Man of Steel in battle and killed him during their quarrel. Superman's blood stained on Ra's sword but before Ra's could wipe it off, there was something extraordinary about the blood. It contained a power far greater than Ra's own and he couldn't let this blood be wasted._

 _Ra's returned to the Lazarus Pit, covering the blood on the sword to protect it and dove into the depths of the pit with the sword in hand. Once Ra's emerged, he felt a new power surging through his veins. With this power, he knew he could rule over all with an iron fist. No hero, nor villain stood a chance against the al Ghul head member and the world is now under siege as they bow down to King Ra's._

 **A/N: For this chapter, since Ra's is a villain, I thought of many interesting ways to mold this chapter. Now as far as his personality goes, I don't know how evil Ra's is but I thought it would be fun to make him into this cold and merciless killer.**

 **Up next is Firestorm. Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Firestorm**

 **Prologue**

 _Superman's power was greater than any other hero or villain known to man, so going up against him was almost considered suicidal. Firestorm was forced to serve under Superman's rule in order to avoid death. Over time, as Superman ruled the world and destroyed city after city with his tyrannical fist, it brought Firestorm even closer to hating him. He couldn't stand it._

 _However, acting out of order may be risky and having seen Green Arrow die before his eyes, it was an attempt that was best to never be made. But Firestorm soon learned that he was not the type of person to sit around and allow destruction to mankind to continue._

In the Hall of Justice, a cloud of smoke enters into the screen and soon bursts into a cloud of flames. The flames thins and widens to unveil Firestorm, who is holding fireballs on both his hands. He turns to face the opponent with a prideful grin on his face.

FIRESTORM: Time to let it burn!

He throws the fireballs to different directions before getting into his battle stance.

On the other side, a rushing ice wind blows into the wind and out comes Killer Frost in her Regime outfit. As she approaches the arena, she pushes the wind to different directions with a battle grunt and lands to the ground.

In seconds, the battle starts.

Killer Frost slides through the ground, successfully tripping Firestorm over her in mid-air. Frost gains the advantage by performing a double high kick that knocks Firestorm to the other side. She quickly acts by slicing him with swords made of ice before grabbing Firestorm and freezing him.

KILLER FROST: Freeze, hotstuff!

She freezes him solid and performs her throw by grabbing him by the shoulder, flying them both to the air, freezing him once more and creating an ice spike from the ground.

KILLER FROST: You're a beautiful man...

She throws him to the ice spike that breaks the ice that was frozen onto him and she lands from the throw.

KILLER FROST: I think I'll keep you.

As Killer Frost waits for Firestorm to get back up, she is caught off guard as he vanishes away in a cloud of smoke and appears behind Killer Frost with a rushing punch. He vanishes away again and comes above her head with a staggering kick. Staggered by the blow, Firestorm uses this opportunity to perform a reaching punch to her gut, following it with a solid kick to her gut as well and unleashes a massive fireball that blows Killer Frost to the other side of the arena as she flies back to Firestorm.

Firestorm flies to the air, grabs Killer Frost by the shoulder, and burns Killer Frost before throwing her to the ground.

FIRESTORM: Does it burn?

Killer Frost gets up from the ground and manages to summon an ice pillar that stabs through Firestorm. As the pillar vanishes away and Firestorm falls back down, she tries to repeat the matter as he gets up but Firestorm catches her this time and guards against it. He vanishes away in smoke and comes from behind for another attack, but is countered by Killer Frost, who throws ice daggers at him.

She tries to attack him once more with a slide attack but is countered by Firestorm as he unleashes a geyser of fire from the ground that keeps Killer Frost in ascension. He jumps up with a punch and lands to continue with a combo. Holding a ball of fire that is made as boxing gloves, he punches Killer Frost multiple times before searing her with fire that ends the combo and the round.

FIRESTORM: Damn, I'm hot!

His victory pose is done in the same manner as Black Adam's, with the exception that he shoots fireballs into the air.

Killer Frost gets back up to continue the fight. Firestorm vanishes in smoke again and successfully connects a punch to Killer Frost and is about to perform a combo until Killer Frost calls for a wager.

KILLER FROST: I can make use of your heat, Firestorm!

FIRESTORM: Isn't that how your friend died?

The two rush in towards each other and connects their strikes as a bright light overflows them. Both are pushed back, meaning neither won the wager. As Killer Frost plans to attack, Firestorm prepares for his supermove.

Despite being at a far distance from Frost, Firestorm rocketed towards her successfully and grabbed her by the shoulder, staggering her. Just like how Killer Frost started with her supermove, Firestorm unleashes a rushing wind of flames around him and Frost. He releases Frost and brings forth dual towers of magma that begins to circle her. The heat begins to weaken her once the magma gets close enough to burn her. As the magma burns Frost, Firestorm, using his pyrokinesis, forms a phoenix in the sky. Once the magma disperses and Frost is back in view, Firestorm brings the bird down to Frost as it burns her, causing her to scream in pain and agony as the flames burn her.

After the supermove, the flaming winds disperse and Frost is on the ground. She gets back up but to only fall back in defeat.

Similar to Killer Frost with her victory pose, Firestorm concocts a great amount of fire energy and atomic waves to form a radiated throne. He takes his seat on his throne and faces the camera.

FIRESTORM: I'm too hot for you to beat!

 **Epilogue**

 _Enough was finally enough for Firestorm. After learning that Superman was using Killer Frost to absorb Firestorm's heat, a great wave of anger had overflown the pyrokinetic hero. Something inside Firestorm finally snapped. In the heat of battle, Firestorm had defeated the Man of Steel, but lost consciousness when doing so. When his conscience returned, he had realize that he burned Superman to death by accident. He was horrified by what he had done._

 _Despite all that Superman turned to be, it didn't make it excusable for Firestorm to kill him. Seeing that his powers were bringing harm, Firestorm turned himself in in order to protect mankind. His powers were to never be used again. However, there were still some issues as Killer Frost eventually became his cellmate._

 **A/N: I really wasn't sure about this chapter. I know very little about Firestorm, but the only thing I know is that he is enemies with the original Killer Frost, who died because she absorbed too much heat from him. I asked The Valedictorian if he knew anything, but he didn't. However, I'll still credit him because he's my friend and he promised to help me.**

 **(Update 4-28-15) I really should've done my research on him. Apparently, his power isn't the ability to manipulate fire, but to rearrange atomic and subatomic structure to create objects of different atomic characteristics. To be honest, I thought he was pyrokinetic because of his name and God did I feel stupid. However, I really don't feel like rewriting this chapter. Besides, the only thing I changed was his victory pose. Previously, he used magma to make harden rock but now he used atoms to form the throne along with fire.**

 **Koriand'r will make her way in the next chapter, so stay tuned and review! Also, I know I said there will be some guest characters, but for now, I'm just going to focus on DC characters.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Starfire**

 **Prologue**

 _The Princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r, was once a proud member of the Regime who fought alongside Superman. She shared his vision of a better world and would work with him to make note that justice was served. However, this dreamy ambition changed greatly. It started when Damian Wayne murdered her husband, Dick Grayson, leaving Koriand'r in great distraught but not enough for her to stop her work with the Regime. It wasn't until she learned that Superman would take control of Tamaran and use its forces for his own benefits that she changed her mind._

 _She refused to allow her homeworld to be brought upon this quarrel. Seeing how double dealing Superman proved himself, Starfire sided with the Insurgency and aided them in their fight against the Regime. After all, it would be a paying respect to her deceased husband._

Through the soars of the galaxy, a green fireball is seen hurdling towards Earth. The fireball comes into Earth contact lands on the grounds of the Wayne Manor Yard. The green light surrounding the ball disperses and unveils itself as Princess Koriand'r.

STARFIRE: This battle will end in my favor!

She prepares herself for battle. On the other side of the arena comes Batgirl using her bola to swing from building to building before finally landing to the ground and preparing herself for battle.

BATGIRL: You don't stand a chance!

The battle begins.

Batgirl uses her bola to try and constrict Starfire but this fails as Starfire catches the attempt earlier and jumps to evade it. However, this proved to be a big mistake as Batgirl flies towards Starfire with an uppercut that successfully connects. Starfire lands on the ground, face-first, but gets back up with a surprise attack of her own. She launches towards Batgirl, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her to the air before slamming her to the ground, which causes her to bounce from the ground, making it easy for Starfire to continue a combo.

Starfire uses a string of attacks, following with a few starbolts that helped her keep Batgirl in mid-air. Starfire uses one more hook before unleashing a blast of starbolt energy from her eyes that burns Batgirl, evident by her screams and knocks her to the edge of the arena. Seeing this as an opportunity to do a level transition, Starfire quickly rushes in, guarding against Batgirl's flying batarangs. Starfire gathers in her strength before striking Batgirl with an uppercut that sends her flying into a nearby building.

As Batgirl flies through levels of the building, she skids through the tile of the roof and is sent rocketed into the air and into a nearby clock tower. She goes through the clock tower and begins screaming in fear as she is brought to descent, falling into the Wayne Mansion through the roof and rolls across the floor. Starfire jumps in on the scene flawlessly.

Batgirl gets back up and rushes in for another attack, but is interrupted as Starfire performs her throw. Starfire grabs Batgirl by her wrist and flies them into the air.

STARFIRE: This ends now!

She hurls Batgirl to the floor and throws a starbolt at her as soon as she lands. This ends round one.

Starfire brushes a lock of her hair and cracks her neck.

STARFIRE: Sorry. Did I take it too far?

Batgirl gets back up for round two. Starfire throws two starbolts as Batgirl but Batgirl immediately calls for a wager.

BATGIRL: I'm the only one who has Dick's heart!

STARFIRE: Funny! I have that and his child!

Starfire and Batgirl charge in on each other and connects their strikes as a light engulfs them both. The light dissipates and Batgirl is thrown back, meaning Starfire outwaged her. Batgirl gets up and throws a smoke bomb on the ground, appearing before Starfire with her bola. She grabs Starfire and hooks her bola onto her.

BATGIRL: Man-stealing bitch!

Batgirl releases herself from Starfire and Starfire is left dangling in the air as she is helplessly attacked by Batgirl, who ended her combination by performing a supermove.

After shocking Starfire with electricity, Batgirl hooks her bola onto Starfire's chest.

BATGIRL: Hold this for me!

The bola immediately plants two wires on the ground, forcing Starfire to arch her back to allow Batgirl to jump on it. On her back, Batgirl uses another bola and shoots it to the sky, which causes Starfire and Batgirl to fly to the night sky in front of the luminosity of the moon, being able to grapple onto Starfire with the strength of her legs. Batgirl lets go of Starfire and she is sent falling to the ground, with Batgirl on her trail.

STARFIRE: Aaaaaahhh!

BATGIRL: Uuuhhhhh!

Starfire makes a painful landing to the ground and is given double the pain as Batgirl plows her feet into Starfire's back to break her fall, flipping herself away to give some distance between the two. This ends the second round.

BATGIRL: I'm a real pain-in-the-ass, huh?

Starfire gets back up with an expression of valor. Batgirl tries to make the first attack but Starfire counters it with her supermove.

Starfire uppercuts Batgirl into the air and flies towards her. She begins to use a string of punches and kicks that brings Batgirl higher to the sky, following it with a powerful starbolt blast that sends Batgirl into space. As Batgirl is floating in the spacial atmosphere, Starfire comes from behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders and her knees on her back before spinning the two in the form of a giant green fireball, hurdling towards Earth in this form. Once the two land, it unleashes a green explosion that sends Batgirl bouncing from the ground as Starfire lands perfectly.

Batgirl gets back up but is too weak to continue the fight and is forced to admit her defeat.

STARFIRE: Maybe I'll go easy on you... next time.

With that said, Starfire flies away. The scene changes to her carrying her infant daughter, Mar'i Grayson, as she walks up to the balcony of her castle and address her kingdom as they all cheer for her on her victory.

 **Epilogue**

 _It seemed that Superman's reign of terror would go on for centuries to come. However, this was a mere fallacy. The Tamaranean Princess, Koriand'r, defeated Superman with ease but during the fight, the only emotion expressed within her was anger. Everything that has happened, from the fall of Earth to Dick Grayson's death, it was enough to push her to an edge that seemed to be far from recovery. However, the only thing that would keep her sane was her infant daughter, Mar'i Grayson._

 _As Koriand'r now leads a Tamaranean army to help restore Earth, she begins her teachings with Mar'i as early as possible. If Mar'i is to be a queen like her mother, she had to learn how to rule with a democratic fist_. _Even without Nightwing in Mari's life, Starfire knew that through his spirit that she would give their daughter the best of all benefits._

 **A/N: For Starfire, there was a lot of suggestions as to who I should let her fight. Since I'm stick with the Insurgency and Regime timeline, I knew I couldn't use Dick Grayson, sad to say. I wanted to either have her battle Raven or Damian Wayne, but the idea of her fighting Batgirl came from the fact that the two were in love with Dick Grayson and I thought it would be funny if Starfire rubbed in Batgirl's face on the fact that she is the mother to Dick's child and if the two had some rivalry going on. Plus, Shaman94 already made a match between Starfire and Damian, so I didn't want to be a copycat. Also, since I learned that the voice actor (not going to reveal her name) who voiced Starfire in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies had also voiced Alice from Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, why not use some quotes from those characters? I really had a lot to say, didn't I?**

 **Up next is Zachary Zatara and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Zachary Zatara**

 **Prologue**

 _Little Zachary, like some heroes, were forced to pledge their allegiance to Superman against his will. Being so young, Zachary felt himself at a strong opposition and had no choice but to join Superman's Regime. Doing so, Zachary was forced to use his magic to strengthen the Regime's forces by Superman and doing so everyday began to take its toll on him._

 _He couldn't focus in on his powers and began to find himself weakening by every single moment that passed. He wished to escape but feared for his life if Superman learned that he ran free. Stuck in between a rock and hard place, Zachary needs to find the solution to his problems and fix it._

Inside the Batcave, there is a black cape and magician's hat on the ground. It isn't before long that the cape and hat suddenly float to the air with some magical energy surrounding it until it completely manifests into a young boy who is now sporting the hat on his head with the cloak on his back and wand in hand. He faces the opponent with a childish smile on his face before he gets into his battle stance.

ZACHARY: Get ready for a magic show that you will never forget!

On the other side is a magician's hat that quickly begins to float into the air, surrounding by magic as well until it manifests the beautiful and flawless Zatanna, as she holds the hat and smiles to her opponent.

ZATANNA: Prepare to be astounded!

She throws the hat to the opposite direction and readies herself for battle.

The fight begins.

Zatanna uses her magic to cast her hat and throws it at Zachary. It connects and Zachary is slightly staggered but recovers quickly. Using his wand, Zach shoots a lightning bolt at Zatanna but she dodges it by teleporting towards him. Unfortunately for her, this proved to be risky. Zach strikes at her with a weak punch, following it with backhand strike before using his wand to telekinetically grab her and lift her into the air. He then slams her to the ground, which causes her to bounce from the ground and back to the air.

ZACHARY: Heheh!

He jumps up to deliver a punch to Zatanna and lands for the combination. Zachary delivers a rising heel, followed by a forward kick, and jumps into the air to dropkick her into a further distance but manages to use his wand to trap Zatanna in an orb just before she lands.

ZACHARY: Nrub evila!

Immediately, Zatanna is burned inside the orb and Zach releases her from the orb, falling to the ground.

ZACHARY: Sorry about that cousin Zatanna!

Zatanna gets back to continue the fight. Being close to the edge, Zachary waits for the opportunity. Zatanna throws another hat towards him, but Zachary evades it by teleporting to her and quickly connecting a string of attacks on her before crouching to the ground and performing a handspring kick that knocks Zatanna to the computer for a level transition.

As Zatanna flies through the computer, she hurtles towards a rock wall and begins her fall. She hits her head on the way, coming in contact with her head on a solid plain before falling further and hitting her head on a metal thingy (I have no idea what they're called). Her fall ends as she falls onto the BatSubmarine, which electrocutes her and the water. She bounces from the sub and lands on the ground, losing the first round. Zachary steps in on the scene and waves his wand in the air.

ZACHARY: You'll learn to not underestimate me because I'm kid!

Zatanna gets back up to continue the fight. As Zachary shoots a lightning bolt from his wand, Zatanna teleports in front of him, striking him with various slaps before leaping into the air in the form of a frontflip and connecting her feet to the top of his head, forcing him to bounce from the ground and into the air. Being close enough to the elevator, Zatanna pushes him to the elevator to perform a level transition.

The elevator doors open as Zachary flies through it, colliding to the wall as Zatanna jumps in the elevator in a manner of assault. As the doors close, there are punches being made, evident by the punching bumps on the surface of the elevator as it ascends. Inside the elevator, Zatanna is seen beating down her cousin, Zachary, with devastating punches before grabbing him to reel him to a wall and reeling him to a window, sliding downward from the impact as the glass from the window breaks. As the elevator reaches the top floor, Zachary is blasted from the elevator and lands on the ground, defeated, losing the second round.

Zatanna makes her way through and grabs her hat for a fancy twirl.

ZATANNA: Never mess with a magical chick!

Zachary gets back up to continue the fight. He advances towards Zatanna but is countered as she slaps him again. However, Zachary uses this opportunity to make a wager.

ZACHARY: Does your cleavage always show?

ZATANNA: Stop worrying about what I wear!

The two charged in towards each other and their strikes connect as the light engulfs them both and dissipates. However, both are pushed back by the force, indicating that neither of them won the wager.

Zatanna teleports again and once she appears in front of him, Zachary performs his supermove.

He uses mind-control to hypnotize Zatanna and the screen goes black. Zatanna is seen floating in a space of nothingness as Zachary hovers above her. He unleashes a stack of cards that penetrates her from different areas and grabs his hat.

ZACHARY: Okay Mr. Whiskers!

He pulls a rabbit out of his hat, but this is no ordinary rabbit. The rabbit carries a monstrous figure and appearance similar to a wild beast and is twice the young boy's size, so it's amazing that the boy is able to hold the rabbit by its ears. Zach turns to face Zatanna, still suspended in the air with the cards in her body with a devilish smile.

ZACHARY: Kcatta!

He releases the rabbit as it charges towards Zatanna and begins to maul her as she screams in pure fear. Eventually, the screen goes black again and Zatanna is on the ground while Zachary looks at her with a smile on his face.

ZACHARY: Got to love illusions!

As the illusion ends, Zatanna gets back up but falls back down in defeat, meaning Zachary won the match. In victory, Zach removes his hat from his head and grabs his wand. He taps the hat twice with his wand and out comes a flock of doves that flies around him. He then faces the camera with a generous smile.

ZACHARY: I love being a magician!

 **Epilogue**

 _The Regime was desperate to maintain its position on top of all other minorities and this desperation led to misusing Zach's magic for wicked uses. Zachary Zatara was forced to unleash beasts from his hat in order to slaughter those who dare opposed Superman's rule and the poor child was afraid to fight back. He couldn't go against the Man of Steel. However, this fear soon ended. Upon the death of his parents by Superman's hand, Zachary was filled with anguish and wrath. A new ego snapped inside of him._

 _Waiting for the right moment, Zachary turned on his leader and used the power of magic to defeat Superman in battle. Being so young yet able to take on the High Councilor, members of the Regime, happy to be freed from Superman's ruling hand, made him the new leader of the Regime. Zachary's first order was to reshape the world that Superman had ruined and he had given Batman, Zatanna, and Batgirl their roles in doing so._

 **A/N: I really need to do my research! Today, I just read online that Zach is a teenager, not a preteen. So everything that made Zach sound as if he was younger than he was supposed to be, I am very sorry for the mishap. However, I did learn that he was on the Teen Titans and that he wasn't liked very much for being a brat, so I guess I was on par in some way.**

 **James Gordon will be on his way and stay tuned! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Commissioner Gordon**

 **Prologue**

 _The James Gordon of the alternate universe was proclaimed dead by the forces of the Regime. However, in the other universe, after Commissioner Gordon witnessed the heroes being transported to another universe, he was caught in the act and finds himself a wanted criminal by Superman's Regime._

 _Having no superpower or other skills that may protect him other than his skills in combat and being a professional gunslinger, Gordon must do all in his power to assist the heroes in stopping Superman._

In the Gotham City Alleyway, Commissioner Gordon is seen walking up in the scene carrying two handguns and an AK-47 that is strapped on his back, wearing his police uniform that read the words G.C.P.D. on the front. He turns to face the opponent before loading his pistol.

GORDON: You are under arrest!

As Gordon gets into his battle stance, on other side, a swarm of bats are gathering in the air until they dispel and Batman is seen coming out of them. He falls to the ground but lands perfectly. He looks up at his opponent in a non-verbal attitude and readies himself for battle.

The fight begins.

Batman makes his first move by sliding through the ground to attack Gordon. Unfortunately for Batman, Gordon guards against the attack. As Batman gets back up, Gordon delivers two crosses to the face, followed by a knee strike to the gut and jumping into the air, delivering the heel of his boot to the top of his head, forcing him to the bounce from the ground and into the air. Gordon quickly shifts to the other side to continue. Gordon performs a lower punch and uppercut to a mid-air Batman, before grabbing a shotgun out of nowhere and shooting Batman to a faraway distance.

Batman gets back up and shooting his bola at Gordon, but he guards against it. Gordon comes rushing in with a shoulder strike that connect Batman and stuns. He uses this opportunity to continue with a combination by performing two crosses and grabbing the shotgun that he uses to shoot Batman again. However, instead of blasting Batman away, Gordon uses a double shot that knocks Batman higher into the air. He grabs his handgun to shoot Batman before quickly backing away, turning around and delivering an elbow strike that sends Batman to the gasoline truck.

As Batman is pummeled through the tank of the truck, it suddenly explodes and it sends the Gotham Knight flying, colliding into a building, an electric sign, a gargoyle, and finally crashing through a water tower that busts by the collision. He lands on the rooftop of a building but rolls along the way. He is unable to get back up, meaning he lost the first round.

Gordon comes to the scene and grabs his AK-47.

GORDON: This needs to stop! Surrender!

Batman gets back up to continue the match. Batman makes a quick attack by performing a supermove. He grabs his Batarang and throws it on the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to impair Gordon's vision.

As Gordon is dazed by the smoke, Batman grabs his tasers and stuns him on both sides of his neck, following it with a knee strike to his chin. Batman grabs another batarang and throws it to Gordon's face, leaving him staggered again. Eventually, a motor and wheels are heard and Batman jumps into the air as the BatMobile comes into view. Once Gordon turns to Batman's direction, the speeding vehicle hits him, causing the police officer to fly into the air and land on the ground on his back.

BATMAN: Don't get up!

Gordon is unable to get up, giving Batman the second round. Batman celebrates, sort of, by throwing a batarang.

BATMAN: Try again!

As the batarang comes back to Batman, Gordon gets back up to continue the fight. Gordon delivers multiple shots to Batman until he calls for a wager.

BATMAN: I thought you were dead...

GORDON: I'm not the same James, Batman.

The two run to each other, with battles cries, and strikes at each other as a bright light engulfs them both. The light vanishes away and Gordon is flown back while Batman is still standing, meaning Gordon was outwaged.

As Gordon gets up, he uses this chance to perform his supermove. Batman slides across the floor until Gordon immobilizes him with a taser that extends towards his chest. After shocking Batman for a few seconds, Gordon runs towards Batman and delivers a devastating right cross to the face, followed by a left roundhouse kick to the gut. As Batman is slightly disoriented, Gordon grabs his machine gun and delivers multiples shots to Batman were probably enough to kill him. After the last round, Batman falls to the ground as Gordon puts away the gun.

GORDON: I am sorry for my police brutality!

Batman gets back up but falls to one knee in defeat.

Gordon picks Batman up from the ground and handcuffs him.

GORDON: You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law! If you...

The two leave the scene together as Gordon continues to give his opponent's their Miranda rights.

 **Epilogue**

 _All heroes who have fought against Superman or tried to protest against him did not succeed and some did not come back alive. However, this didn't mean that any civilian heroes wouldn't be able to overwhelm him. A police officer, Commissioner Gordon took on the Man of Steel himself, despite being a mere human, and ultimately defeated him._

 _Though not from this universe, James took him in to the police force to punish him for his crimes, but his mind was heavy when he learned that his alternate self was killed by the Regime. It was then that he thought about Barbara, his daughter. She must've been seriously devastated and troubled by this. Before he left, he decided to spend some time with his alternate daughter and give her some reminder of her time with her father. The two enjoyed their company and James felt as though he had accomplished something, both in battle and parenthood._

 **A/N: Much thanks belongs to The Valedictorian for insisting that this chapter should be about Gordon! Well, actually, he gave me suggestions of The Penguin, The Riddler, and Gordon, but since the latter didn't have a single quality of combat, why not use Gordon? He may not have superpowers but he is capable of protecting himself. But once again, thank you The Valedictorian! Also, for those questioning Gordon's victory pose, I was kind of in a Law and Order mood. I can't remember most of the Miranda Rights, but I know a good few.**

 **So, as for him being kind to give me that suggestion, the next chapter will be on him. Before I start his chapter, I would like to address his power. The Valedictorian is capable of materializing different parts of his body into different metals or elements such as rock, stone, granite, silver, lead, metal, steel, brass, copper, etc. He is also capable of manifesting and summoning different types of metals and elements into his hand. Sometimes, he is capable of producing heat from the metal he summons, although this puts him in a disadvantage when facing against Killer Frost.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Valedictorian**

 **Prologue**

 _Darryan was once a scientist who worked on an experiment that involved the convulsion of different elements. However, following a nuclear explosion that destroyed the lab, caused by none other than the Joker, Darryan was the sole survivor who was granted with the ability to materialize his body into different elements. Seeing no other option to live a normal life, Darryan took on the name "The Valedictorian", following his graduation as valedictorian from his old high school and uses his powers to fight crime._

 _Following the surfacing of the Regime, Valedictorian decides to work with Batman in the Insurgency and put an end to the mayhem that Superman has caused._

In the Ferris Airport, a pool of liquid metal begins to form on the ground. The metal begins to arise from the ground in a linear form of rushing water before solidifying into a statue. The statue's metal is dissipated and reveals the form of a tall and rather built young African-American male wearing black combat top with black pants and black combat boots with fingerless gloves. He looks up at the opponent and gets into his fighting stance.

VALEDICTORIAN: Don't start crying if you get hurt!

On the other side of the stage, Bane is seen fueling his strength with the contents of the Venom. As the Venom surges through his veins, he lets out moans of pleasure, only aggressive, and reaches his peak as the last Venom is surged in him. (A/N: Please don't take this as some sexual comment.)

The fight begins.

Bane rushes in with a shoulder bump that the Valedictorian successfully guards against. He tries to attack him with a few more strikes, but the metal soldier is able to guard against every strike that Bane offers. After Bane finishes, Valedictorian performs three hooks before rushing towards Bane with a Superman punch, covering his hand in brass metal that knocks Bane away.

As Bane gets back up, Valedictorian shifts from brass to metal. He jumps to the air, successfully moving quick enough to avoid Bane's grab. He lands behind the behemoth and deliver a side-kick before jumping into the air and bringing his dual fists on top of Bane that bounces him into the air. Valedictorian keeps up the combo with an upper kick, following it by forming a spike made of brass that stabs Bane, similar to Killer Frost's ice spikes. Bane falls to the ground and Valedictorian moves away to avoid any attack. However, when Bane gets back up, he charges and rushes forward towards Valedictorian. This attack was predictable to him, so it was easy for Valedictorian to guard against Bane. He then punishes the luchador by elbowing him, elbow covered in pure metal, that knocks Bane to the other side of the arena before coming back to Val in the air.

Valedictorian jumps to the air and punches Bane before landing on the ground. He continues the combo by performing three hooks, following it with another brass spike that brings Bane higher from the ground. As the spike vanishes, Bane begins to fall until Valedictorian delivers a double high kick, following it by forming five spikes made of iron and using them to stab Bane, slowing his descent. He continues with more combos before he grabs Bane and solidifies his body into iron. Valedictorian destroys Bane's iron status by forming a sword made of metal to replace his left arm and swinging it multiple times and ending the combo with a throw. He grabs Bane by the head, materializes his right hand into metal and punches Bane at his temple before throwing him on the other side.

VALEDICTORIAN: Take that, fool!

Bane is unable to get up, meaning Valedictorian won the first round. Valedictorian collides his knuckles in victory.

VALEDICTORIAN: Materializing metal does come in handy!

Bane gets back up to continue the match. Valedictorian kicks the second round off with some more hooks that Bane was unable to guard against until he called for a wager.

BANE: Your back will be broken, metal hombre!

VALEDICTORIAN: Too bad I'm unbreakable!

The two rush in to strike and as they connect, a light engulfs them both, which dissipates as Bane is knocked back, giving Valedictorian the win of the wager.

As Bane gets back up and runs towards him with a shoulder rush, Valedictorian decides to perform his supermove.

Bane draws in closer and once he gets close enough, Valedictorian forms spikes made out of metal and shoots them towards Bane, piercing him in his torso and sends him flying. Valedictorian quickly forms a wall made out of iron behind Bane. Bane is planted on the wall with the support of the metal spikes to keep him from moving. As Bane tries to escape, Valedictorian rushes towards Bane with his arm now materialized into a steel sword and slashes Bane across his body multiple times. After slashing him, Valedictorian flips only two inches away from Bane and forms a total of ten spikes, each made out of different elements and metal and shoots them towards Bane, destroying the wall and piercing Bane to the ground, ending the supermove.

As the spikes vanish, Bane tries to get back up but falls back down in defeat.

Valedictorian looks at his defeated opponent, wearing a smile on his face.

VALEDICTORIAN: Don't say I didn't warn ya!

With that said, Valedictorian materializes his entire body into metal and liquidates his metal stature, vanishing away.

 **Epilogue**

 _The Valedictorian fought against the Man of Steel in gruesome combat. It was time to end the mayhem that Superman had caused with his Regime. During battle, Valedictorian used his materialization powers to keep him on par against Superman and was ultimately claimed victor._

 _Following his victory against Superman, the Valedictorian was respected amongst all humans of the world and was given his first order as the new High Councilor. However, the metal soldier refused to walk in the same trails as Superman did, seeing how much destruction was caused in the aftermath. So therefore, his first order was to repair all the damage that Superman had created. Everyone felt reassurance with the Valedictorian as High Councilor._

 **A/N: So that's Chapter 8. If you ask, yes, that is The Valedictorian's real name and I decided to give him a past to connect with his powers. But given that, some of the OC's will be my friends on this website, a few outside of this website, and some I created on my own. Thought it would be easy to make a superpower for my friends. :)**

 **In Chapter 9, there's going to be another OC who is my friend and that person is SoulsandSwords. For her, SoulsandSwords carries the ability of astral and lunar projection, along with having the power of telepathy. Also, I would love to use her appellation, but it's kind of too long. You'll learn the name in Chapter 9. Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Liz**

 **Prologue**

 _Liz was born into a family of Homo magis, all gifted with the power of astral and lunar projection. Throughout her childhood, she was taught how to use her powers and following an encounter with Batman, she decided to use her powers for crime fighting. A member of the Teen Titans, Liz fights against crime and seeks to protect mankind._

 _As Superman's Regime began to show acts of tyranncial behavior, Liz decided to cut her ties with the Regime and ultimately joined the Insurgency. However, what will happen to her if she does so?_

On Stryker's Island, Liz comes flying into the scene with a white aura surrounding her legs. She lands on the ground and ties her hair (just guess the color) into a ponytail using the jewel that helps concentrate her powers. As the jewels glows, Liz gets into her fighting stance and faces the opponent.

LIZ: Behold the star before your eyes!

On the other side, a human-sized purple raven comes flying into the scene. The raven transforms into Raven in her Regime outfit. (A/N: She really didn't look good and she's my favorite from Teen Titans!) Raven faces her opponent with a face of intimidation.

RAVEN: You are a fool!

The fight begins.

Raven throws a ball of black magic towards Liz that she successfully guards against. Raven rushes in, upon the fact that her move failed, to try and rush in with some attacks. Each are guarded, following with Liz making a counterattack by performing a rising heel to Raven's chin as she bends her knee to use her heel to smash into the back of Raven's neck that causes her to bend over. Using her telekinesis, Liz engulfs Raven in white aura, brings her into the air before slamming her to the other side of the ground, which bounces Raven from the ground and into the air.

Liz jumps in to perform a heavy kick, lands on the ground, and peforms a feat of attacks that consists of straight kicks and high kicks before using her astral projection to create a white construct in the formation of a meteor shower that falls from the sky and lands on Raven, knocking her to the ground.

Being close to the edge, Liz waits for Raven to get up to perform a level transition. However, she is caught off-guard as Raven uses her telekinesis to delimit the space around her, forcing to be lifted into the air before releasing her into the air and behind her. Raven knocks Liz away to perform a level transition.

Liz flies into the wall of a nearby building and collides into a combustion chamber. The chamber reacts to Liz's intrusion by sending her into the air with hot and burning steam to add the pain and keep her aflight.

LIZ: Uuuuhhhhhh!

As she reaches the pinnacle of the air, she hits a rail and almost falls until an ice chamber collides to her, causing her to fall to the ground as that same ice chamber lands on top of her.

Raven flies in and Liz gets up.

RAVEN: Darkness take me!

Raven's appearance changes as her skin reddens and her eyes glow in a demonic yellow colour, allowing her father, Trigon, to enter into her body. Raven unleashes a blue construct that allows a demon to be unleashed from the ground to try and attack Liz, but she guards against it. Liz covers her body in blue aura and rushes towards Raven. Raven throws two balls of black magic at Liz, but each pass through her flawlessly. Liz gets close enough and performs two strikes at Raven, following it by covering her hands with white aura and pushing Raven to the other side of the arena, causing her to fly back towards her.

Liz summons a blue line that strikes Raven from left to right, up and down that brings Raven to the ground and back to the air. Liz jumps into the air and performs a moderate kick before landing to continue. She slaps Raven a couple of times, forms a white tiger made from her powers that rushes to Raven, keeping up the combination and her in mid-air, bringing her to the edge, allowing Liz to keep up the combo. She rushes forward and performs a few more slaps before trapping Raven in a white ball.

LIZ: I won't go easy!

She slams the ball to the ground, which knocks Raven to the ground as well, ending the first round.

Liz waves her right hand in the air, displaying her powers.

LIZ: Ugh! Give up already!

Raven gets back up to continue the fight. Liz rushes in with a few strikes until Raven calls for a wager.

RAVEN: I am your nightmare!

LIZ: Well, you definitely make kids cry with that look!

The two rush in towards each other and as they connect, a light engulfs the two and Raven is pushed back in defeat of the wager.

Raven gets back up but is unable to guard herself against Liz's supermove.

Liz shoots a manifestation of stars towards Raven that incapacitates her in a prism. The scene changes as Raven is seen in outer space, still trapped in the prism. Liz appears before her and collects the stars of the galaxy and molds them into a white ball.

LIZ: Stars of the galaxy... come to me!

As Raven helplessly watches, Liz brings the ball of stars down on Raven, which sends her flying back down to earth and is being crushed by the weight and power of the stars before they explode, causing more damage to Raven as she lays on the ground.

Liz comes in on the scene. Raven gets back up but falls back down in defeat.

In victory, Liz looks at her defeated opponent.

LIZ: Eh! You'll be fine! You'll just be seeing stars for a bit!

She teleports away and is next seen walking through a garden at night as the full moon shines it luminosity.

 **Epilogue**

 _Superman's defeat was relieving to Liz, but the damage was already done. The burden of her not acting earlier weighed very heavily on the moonchild. However, she would do anything to make up the mistakes and decisions that the Man of Steel had made._

 _With the help of Zatanna and Doctor Fate, Liz used the projection of the moon to restore the damages made on different areas of the world and formed a prison for the members of the Regime who took part on these actions. However, she refused to use the death penalty for these inmates and decide to leave them in solitary confinement for the rest of their lives. Though punished, Liz was relieved to learn that they will still be alive._

 **A/N: So that is Chapter 9, everyone. SoulsandSwords, I hope some of the dialogue used didn't make you seem like a bitch, but I thought it would be fun to make you feel cocky. As for the ending, I wanted it to be similar to Zatanna's ending and sorry that I revealed your name to the readers.**

 **Up next is Red Arrow and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Red Arrow**

 **Prologue**

 _Roy Harper previously had a rough relationship with Green Arrow, especially in consideration to some issues he had with himself, following his heroin addiction and many other issues and Oliver's reaction to each one had proven to be more damaging than helping. So when Superman formed the Regime, Red Arrow took in the offer, especially since Oliver was against it and nothing that Oliver could do would change his mind._

 _However, it wasn't long until Green Arrow's death by the hands of Superman that ultimately led Roy to grievance. Despite all that the two had went through, Roy grieved over the loss of his mentor and changed his path to the Insurgency. Now serving against the Regime, Roy must fight in order to relive the legacy that Oliver had managed to build._

In the streets of Metropolis, Red Arrow is seen running from his side of the arena, carrying his bow and arrow in hand. As he readies himself for battle, taking a stance similar to Green Arrow's, he faces his opponent.

RED ARROW: Let's make this quick!

On the other side, The Flash (Regime) is running in high speed and comes to halt once he enters the battle arena.

FLASH: Catch me if you can!

The fight begins.

Flash runs up with a flying punch that connects to Red Arrow, knocking him to the ground. Red Arrow gets back up and fires two arrows at Flash, which pierces him, causing the fast hero to be staggered. Red Arrow jumps into the air and fires another arrow at Flash, stunning him, giving Roy the opportunity to land some attacks. Once he lands, Red Arrow drives his foot into Flash's stomach, disorienting him and connects two more punches before shooting a fire arrow that sends Flash flying.

Red Arrow flips away to avoid any wakeup attacks. Flash gets up in a running man position before flying towards Roy in full speed. Fortunately, Red Arrow predicted the outcomes and guarded against, countering it with a knee strike, a back kick and knocking Flash into the air by uppercutting him with his bow. Being close to the end of the stage, Roy connects his combo with a devastating swing that knocks Flash into a building.

As Flash flies from floors of the building, he is officially knocked out of the building and makes a painful landing on the rooftop of another building and loses the first round.

Red Arrow comes on the scene and swings his bow around.

RED ARROW: Boohoo! Like I care!

Flash gets back up to continue the fight.

Red Arrow grabs his bow and fires an arrow at Flash.

RED ARROW: Let loose!

The arrow connects to Flash, but the arrow explodes once it connects to Flash, causing him to fly towards Roy. Roy jumps into the air and smashes his bow on him. As Roy lands, he continues the combination by delivering a back kick, jumping into the air with an air kick, following it by knocking Flash to the ground and recovering enough stamina to turn around and fire a bomb arrow at Flash that explodes once connected, forcing Flash to stay in ascension. Red Arrow rushes to the helpless speedster with a shoulder rush and an upper arrow shot. He continues with a backhand strike, a forward punch, a right cross, and jumps into the air, firing another arrow that launches to Flash like a rocket that knocks him to the ground.

RED ARROW: Your ass is screwed!

He lands on the ground as Flash tries to attack him again, but Red Arrow continues with another back kick. As he tries to follow with a cross, Flash uses this time to call for a wager.

FLASH: How does it feel being a junkie?

RED ARROW: EX-Junkie, you son of a bitch!

The two rush in for their strikes. As they connect, a light engulfs them both, which dissipates as Roy is thrown back while Flash is still standing. Flash runs up to Red Arrow but once he gets up, he performs his supermove.

Red Arrow throws a flash bomb at Flash that temporarily blinds him. As Flash staggers, Roy jumps into the air and delivers his feet to Flash's skull, which knocks him to the ground. Roy flips towards ascension and prepares his bow and arrow. Flash gets up very weakly, unaware of Roy's next attack.

RED ARROW: Try and dodge this!

He fires the arrow, which is flown in slow motion. As the arrow is flown towards Flash, he looks to spot the arrow a little too late and is struck as the arrow is revealed to have a bomb stuck on the tip, detonating once it connects to Flash.

Red Arrow lands on the ground flawlessly as the aftermath of the explosion dissipates. Flash is on the ground but manages to get back up. However, he is defeated as he falls back down again.

RED ARROW: I've really changed, have I?

Red Arrow grabs his bow and arrow, targeting it to the sky and shoots an arrow that explodes as it reaches the pinnacle of the air.

 **Epilogue**

 _Anger overwhelmed Roy Harper when he fought against Superman. The Man of Steel was responsible for taking away the life of a man who taught him how to be a hero and the dignity that comes with it. Superman fought with diligence and prowess, but it was no match for the anger that Roy held. He defeated the Man of Steel in combat._

 _Following the defeat of the High Councilor, life itself returned to normal. However, no one has ever heard from Roy Harper following his victory against Superman. Rumor has it that he is now working in the shadows to prevent another contingency such as the Regime from occurring again. He wishes for another soul to not suffer the same heartache that he faced._

 **A/N: Chapter 10 is finally finished. Thankfully, I knew a very decent amount of information regarding Roy Harper, so writing this chapter was a breeze. Anyway, I got my data back, thank God (sorry if I offended someone), so I can use this time to look up some information about other heroes and villains of the DC franchise. As of now, guest characters are on hiatus until I reach a much later chapter. I don't know how many chapters will be on this story, but I will at least write enough. That is my goal! Also, for that quote, "Let loose!", that comes from Yukari's quote in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and she is also an archer. Felt a little anime-ish!**

 **Next is Mister Miracle! I did my research and I hope I don't mess this one up like I did Firestorm! Also, a continuity I'm noticing when writing these chapters is that the character it's about wins too easily. So the next challenges will be much harder for the character, but the opponent they will fight will not be Superman. Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mister Miracle**

 **Prologue**

 _Scott Free, son of the ruler of New Genesis, Izaya, was given the title of Mister Miracle, following the death of Thaddeus Brown. Like all New Gods, Scott is immortal and is given powers superhuman strength, agility, speed, stamina, and etc. Joining the Justice League, he wishes to eliminate all crime life from the walks of the Earth._

 _Mister Miracle was one of the many heroes who joined Superman's Regime. Believing his rule to be correct, he was not aware of what all the Man of Steel had planned, but it doesn't seem as though he is courageous to stand against it._

Through the skies flies Mister Miracle at an incredible speed that could exceed Superman's own flight. As he flies through the sky, he makes a crash yet perfect landing on the rooftop of a building in Gotham on one knee. He raises from the ground and gets in his fighting stance.

MISTER MIRACLE: The least I want to do is hurt you!

On the other side, a flock of bats are flying in a large group in the air. Eventually, the bats fly away from each other to reveal Batman in his Insurgency outfit as he fall to the ground, landing perfectly, stares up at his opponent and gets into his fighting stance.

The fight begins.

Mister Miracle rushes in but is knocked back when Batman throws two batarangs that detonates once connected to him. He gets back up to continue the fight. Batman slides from the ground to try and trip Mister Miracle, but he guards against it. Not having enough time to get back up to guard, Batman is left wide open as Mister Miracle delivers two long punches to the gut, following it by swinging his body around to land an upper strike on Batman's head that bounces him into the air. Mister Miracle jumps up with a punch, lands, and connects with a left and right hook, right knee strike, and throws two Aero Discs at Batman that explodes as it reaches Batman's proximity, causing the Dark Knight to fly away.

MISTER MIRACLE: Trivial!

Batman gets back up, shoots his line hook at Mister Miracle. Once it connects to the New God, Batman flies towards Mister Miracle with the hook in hand and yields beside him, leaving Mister Miracle staggered. Batman strikes at Mister Miracle two times before rushing in with a flying kick that knocks Mister Miracle to the other side of the arena and back to Batman. Batman uses his grapple hook to grab Mister Miracle from the air and slam him back to the ground, bouncing back up to the air. Batman rushes towards Mister Miracle, connects two strikes to him, following it by kicking Mister Miracle to a chopper that is obviously recording their fight. Mister Miracle hits the chopper and flies back to the arena. Batman uses this opportunity to perform his supermove.

He throws his batarang to the ground, unleashing a cloud of smoke that blinds his opponent. After putting in coordinates for the Batmobile, he grabs two tasers, shocking Mister Miracle, sends his knee to his face, pulls back to throw a batarang at Mister Miracle, causing the hero to be staggered and jumps out of the way as the Batmobile hurdles towards Mister Miracle, running him over yet sending into the air and making a painful landing back down.

MISTER MIRACLE: Aaaaahhhhhh! Ugghhh!

BATMAN: Don't get up!

Mister Miracle is unable to get back up. Batman celebrates by throwing his batarang.

BATMAN: Try again!

Mister Miracle gets back up to continue the fight. Batman rushes in with a slide attack, but is countered by Mister Miracle as he grabs Batman uses his gloves to send a wave of electricity that shocks him. Batman is staggered by the attack, giving Mister Miracle the opportunity to jump behind him. After quickly using the Alpha Effect, Mister Miracle delivers devastating strikes that quickly deteriorates Batman's health and keeps up the combo by throwing Aero Discs that strikes Batman from the front and sends him closer to Mister Miracle once it flies back like a boomerang. Mister Miracle performs a triple kick before making a rushing shoulder attack that knocks Batman into a level transition.

As Batman is sent flying, he crashes into a brick building, followed as a wrecking ball comes hurdling towards him, crashing into him. The wrecking ball is moved away as Batman falls to a train rail. He gets up and turns around too late as a train comes rushing towards him, crashing through a billboard as Batman makes a painful landing to the ground. Batman is unable to get back up and loses the round.

Mister Miracle comes in and crosses his arms in victory.

MISTER MIRACLE: I might actually be able to beat you!

Batman gets back up to continue the fight. Mister Miracle rushes towards Batman two more strikes and throws two Aero Discs at the Dark Knight that detonates once connected. Mister Miracle moves in quickly to perform a combo on an airborne Batman but the Dark Knight calls in for a wager.

BATMAN: You think you're better than me?

MISTER MIRACLE: I haven't proven that enough for you?

The two rush in to attack each other and they connect as a bright light engulfs them. As the light vanishes away, Batman is flown back, meaning Mister Miracle won the wager. Batman gets back up and Mister Miracle uses this opportunity to perform a supermove.

Mister Miracle flies towards Batman and grabs him by his shoulders. The two flies into the air and Mister Miracle, still holding Batman, delivers two punches to him in the face before placing the Multi-Cube on Batman's chest. Mister Miracle throws Batman back to Earth in a flashing hurry and once Batman lands on the ground, the Multi-Cube reacts to the impact and explodes before Mister Miracle, who is still in flight. He descends back down to Earth to see Batman on the ground. The Dark Knight gets back up but falls back down to the ground.

Mister Miracle takes out assorted picks from his boots and looks at his opponent.

MISTER MIRACLE: I guess it's time for me to go! Farewell!

He uses the assorted picks by throwing them to the ground and teleports away from the scene.

 **Epilogue**

 _In a grueling battle, Mister Miracle defeated the Man of Steel, but even though he stopped the High Councilor, Scott was still punished for his acts in the Regime. Scott did not protest against his sentence. He understood that his actions were still unexcusable. While in solitary confinement, Scott is visited by Thaddeus Brown's spirit in the middle of the night._

 _The spirit spoke with high authority and told Scott that the inevitable would soon come and he must be prepared for it. However, before Scott could react, the spirit took possession of his body and left the prison he was in on a mission to prevent the inevitable from occurring._

 **A/N: Okay, I will admit, I f'd up a little when I used the Aero Discs. Apparently, they're used for travel and not in combat, but at least I gave them a combat use and I actually put the right information about Mister Miracle.**

 **Chapter 12 is up next and this time, it's about the villain, Eclipso. I have done my research, so I won't f this one up. Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Eclipso**

 **Prologue**

 _Bruce Gordon was a scientist who specialized in solar energy. During a jungle travel to view a solar eclipse, he was attacked by a tribal sorcerer named Mophir, wounding him with a black diamond. This diamond would be the cause that he is turned into Eclipso as the diamond released this evil demon and it possessed his soul._

 _Eclipso is a villain without a boundary between the Regime and Insurgency. Many are curious to know as to who he will side with but most are fearful of what he will do next._

Inside a black diamond, the demon Eclipso is seen staring to the outside of the diamond. With a wicked smile running across his face, he tears a hole into the diamond.

ECLIPSO: No one can escape my power!

A portal is open on the grounds of Themyscira as Eclipso walks out of the portal and gets ready for battle.

On the other side, Wonder Woman is dressed in her Regime outfit and is giving her respect to the Goddess, Athena.

WONDER WOMAN: Athena, guide me!

Athena hands Wonder Woman her lasso, before disappearing and Wonder Woman gets into her battle stance.

The fight begins.

Wonder Woman throws a tiara at Eclipso that he is able to block. She flies towards him and delivers two strikes and makes an attempt to grab him with her lasso, which fails in attempt. Eclipso summons a black vortex beneath Wonder Woman's feet that sends her falling through. The vortex appears above Eclipso and Wonder Woman falls to the ground, but bounces to the air by the impact. Eclipso collects a ball of black magic uses it to knock Wonder Woman to the other side of the arena, sending her back to him in the air.

Eclipso rushes towards Wonder Woman and delivers a backhand slap, front slap, and uppercut, following it by trapping Wonder Woman into a black prism designed as a black diamond. Eclipso compresses the size of the prism as the shards of the prism pierce through Wonder Woman's body.

ECLIPSO: Writhe in pain!

The prism reaches its limited compression as Wonder Woman is freed but is suffering from the damage. She gets back up and surprises Eclipso by grabbing him with her lasso and bringing him to her.

WONDER WOMAN: To Hades with you!

She throws Eclipso to the ground and he gets back up to try and strike her, but is countered when she grabs her sword and shield and throws her shield at Eclipso that brings him close to Diana when it uses a boomerang effect on him. She slashes Eclipso with her sword, rushes in by bringing her shield down his head, sending him into the air. Gathering her strength, Wonder Woman swings both her sword and shield at Eclipso, sending him into a level transition.

He flies through a plate of flames before knocking onto a statue. After hitting the statue, he falls to the floor, but ends up rolling down the steps, knocking into another plate of flamed charcoal that is under a gazebo.

ECLIPSO: Uurrrrgghhhh!

As he falls, he hits a few branches, with the statue's head following him. He lands to the ground, with the head smashing on top of him as it rolls away. Wonder Woman lands in the scene and Eclipso gets back up.

Wonder Woman makes an attempt to use her supermove and tries to bash Eclipso with a rushing shield but he blocks it. Eclipso quickly chops her neck two times, alternating between his left and right, traps Wonder Woman in a black prism, sending her into the air and slamming her back down to the ground, knocking her back into the air. He jumps up and kicks her, lands to the ground, and delivers two punches, along with a spinning elbow strike, following it with an eye blast that paralyzes Wonder Woman and slows her descent. He delivers a backhand strike and shoots black plasma rays that stuns Wonder Woman and sends her flying.

Wonder Woman lands to the ground and is defeated. Eclipso celebrates his victory by unleashing a black diamond in the palm of his hands.

ECLIPSO: Bow down before me, cur!

Wonder Woman gets back up to continue the fight. She switches her stance and flies towards Eclipso, but is blocked and countered when he strikes at her two more times. By striking her, she calls in for a wager.

WONDER WOMAN: You are a scum to humanity and life!

ECLIPSO: You're one to talk, replacement whore!

The two rush in to strike each other and as they connect, a light engulfs them both and Wonder Woman is pushed back, giving Eclipso the victory of the wager. With Wonder Woman's health on a limb, Eclipso takes the risk of performing a supermove.

He summons a black vortex and hurtles it towards Wonder Woman, which successfully traps her. The scene quickly changes and Wonder Woman is seen undergoing a freefall. Eclipso, having appeared above the falling Wonder Woman, summons a massive weatherstorm that keeps Wonder Woman in suspension in the air. He throws three lightning bolts at the Amazonian that shocks her, before forming an abnormal sized black diamond shard and sends it to Wonder Woman, piercing through her torso as she is hurdled downwards and as the storm rages in undying fury. A portal is opened beneath her and she flies through it, making a sharp landing to the ground as the shard eventually disappears from her.

Eclipso appears back into the scene and Wonder Woman makes an attempt to continue the fight, but falls back down to the ground, meaning Eclipso won.

With a grin on his face, he changes the atmosphere of the environment around him into a weatherstorm and formed a throne made of black diamond shards. He takes his seat on the throne and looks at the camera.

ECLIPSO: Maybe a new rule is to be made in affect.

 **Epilogue**

 _Eclipso was glorified by his victory against Superman, but was caught by surprise when Dr. Strange summoned his TYGER Guards to capture him and placed him in Arkham Asylum for observation. He wanted to obtain the power that he possessed and use it for his own purposes._

 _Unfortunately for Strange, Eclipso wasn't the type to be easily captured. Using the darkness of his powers, he destroyed Arkham Asylum and with the High Councilor defeated and killed, took his place as ruler of the world. As we speak, some of the survivors and heroes are making plans to stop the "New God"._

 **A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 12. When researching Eclipso, I wanted to use the Alex Montez incarnation but I felt that incarnation was more of a hero than a villain and he didn't have that many powers.**

 **Chapter 13 is on its way and it will be about Madame Xanadu. Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Madame Xanadu**

 **Prologue**

 _A mysterious woman that can never die or age, thanks to a dealing with Death, Nimue Inwudu is the leader of the Sentinels of Magic and is now a member of the Justice League Dark. She fights to save the world from the filth of criminal life._

 _Joining the Insurgency was easy for Nimue. She was the only one who proclaimed that Superman would one day make dictatorship with his power and no one believed her at the time. Eventually, her proclamation would prove to be true and she now fights to stop the High Councilor._

Inside Arkham Asylum's main hall, an abnormal sized tarot card is laid on the ground. The card begins to glow and emits a bright light that blinds the entire camera. The light soon dissipates and reveals a beautiful Creole woman dressed in a flowing purple dress with a purple veil, black stilettos, and black armbands. She is Madame Xanadu and she holds a tarot card in her hand, facing the opponent.

MADAME XANADU: You must abscond or you will face a gruesome fate.

On the other side of the arena, a large raven flies into the stage, later morphing back into Raven, who appears in her Teen Titans costume. She faces Madame Xanadu with an intimidating grin and takes ascension in mid-air.

RAVEN: You are a fool!

The fight begins.

Raven uses her telekinetic abilities to tighten the space between Madame Xanadu, sending into ascension and making space tight. As the space is compressed, Madame Xanadu is sent into the air. Raven uses her telekinesis to grab her by the head, slamming her into the ground.

Xanadu gets back up and rushes towards Raven, grabbing her by the shoulder and using her magic on Raven.

MADAME XANADU: You are under my control!

As said by Madame Xanadu, Raven is put under her spell, leaving her open for an attack. Xanadu delivers two low kicks from ankle to shin, following by a rising right heel to the chin that staggers Raven and uses her powers to create a small purple tornado that lifts Raven into the air, similar to Kitana's Upraise. Xanadu jumps into the air with a stylish kick, lands to the ground as Raven descends and recuperates her stamina to deliver a side heel, spinning around after the hit and shoots a wave of purple psybeams at Raven, afflicting maximum damage onto the demon before it shoots her away.

Madame Xanadu advances forward to a downed Raven and brings her body to a leaning stance. As Raven gets up, Xanadu performs a disco spin on Raven that sends her to a level transition. Raven flies through the door and hits the wall behind her as Scarecrow runs up to her, still dazed, and injects a toxin through her neck. As Raven moans in pain to the toxin and stab entering through her neck, the scenery around her changes as an enlarged Scarecrow appears before her, laughing maniacally. The figure brings his fist to Raven, bouncing her to the air and pierces her with his claws. He slams Raven through the floor and sends her falling into a space of nothingness. Eventually, she lands on the grounds of the mess hall and is defeated.

Madame Xanadu enters through the scene and holds a card in her hand.

MADAME XANADU: This is your last warning!

Raven gets back up to continue the fight. Xanadu jumps into the air, grabs a head statue and throws it at Raven. Raven moves out of the way to dodge the throw.

RAVEN: Azarath!

Raven's appearance changes as Trigon enters into her body. As Xanadu lands and rushes towards Raven, Raven summons a blue line construct through the floor that sends Xanadu into the air as she reaches to a close proximity, which summons a demon from the ground that slashes her. Ever so quickly, Raven uses her powers and brings Xanadu to her. As Madame Xanadu gets close, the form of her powers changes as a bird's talons clutch onto Xanadu's skull. Raven uses this as an opportunity to perform a supermove.

Raven quickly uses her magic and strikes Xanadu, causing her to vanish. The scene quickly changes as Xanadu is in a realm of nothingness. On each side, three demons appear and each slash her with their claws.

MADAME XANADU: Aah! Urgh! Huuhh!

After the demons have attacked, Raven appears before her, her father, Trigon, standing behind her in his monumental form.

RAVEN: Hiyaaaa!

With a battle cry, Raven makes a posing command to her father and he sends a demonic beam from his eyes to Xanadu.

MADAME XANADU: Huuuuhhaaaa!

Madame Xanadu is sent flying back to the ground as she exits from the realm and falls to the floor. Raven enters the scene and Xanada is unable to get back up.

RAVEN: Do not try me!

Madame Xanadu gets back up to continue the fight. Raven throws a ball of black magic but Xanadu teleports away and appears in the air, delivering a diving kick to Raven that leaves her staggered once she lands. Xanadu quickly delivers two kicks before throwing a glass ball of powder that explodes when connected to Raven, causing her to bounce from the ground and into the air. Madame Xanadu jumps up to strike, but Raven calls for a wager.

RAVEN: Do not vex me witch!

MADAME XANADU: You vex yourself, demon spawn!

The two rush in for the attack and as they connect their hits, a bright light engulfs them both. The light dissipates as both are pushed back, meaning neither won the wager. Madame Xanadu performs her supermove.

While Raven rushes in, Madame Xanadu uses a magical scarf and constricts Raven by the wrist. Using the scarf, Madame Xanadu swings Raven into the air and changes the scenery into a purple space with glowing white stars. She flies to the air above Raven and summons a flock of tarot cards before her and molds them into a cube that traps Raven. While Raven is trapped, Madame Xanadu uses her powers and sends a wave of psybeams that afflicts damage to Raven inside the cube. After a few moments, the psybeams ceases it continuation as Madame Xanadu removes the lines forming the cube and pierces them into Raven.

MADAME XANADU: Farewell!

She summons a black vortex that reacts as a whirlpool affect, swinging Raven around as she closes into the vortex. Once she enters into it, she falls back to the ground of the Asylum and Madame Xanadu enters the scene. Raven gets back up but falls to her knees, meaning Madame Xanadu has won.

Madame Xanadu grabs a tarot between her fingers and brushes some dust from her dress.

MADAME XANADU: Whether you live or die is none of my concern!

She throws the card into the air and it summons a wheel that beams a white light as the wheel spins. A transparent light circles around her and in mere seconds, Madame Xanadu vanishes.

 **Epilogue**

 _None could predict the outcome of the Regime formed by Superman, but a few could only predict that a savior would come to defeat him. A mysterious fortune-teller, Madame Xanadu could only make predictions as to who would defeat the Man of Steel. She used her sorcery to predict the outcome, but none would give her the answer she needed. It seemed that all hope was lost._

 _One night, however, while meditating in her asylum, Madame Xanadu receives a message from her tarot card. When she looks at it, it reads the Fool card- the card of reckless heroism and new beginnings. The card gave off not a single clue as to who would defeat Superman, but when it shined on Madame Xanadu, it meant that she would defeat the Man of Steel. She was uncertain at first, but grew to accept the card's fortune and fought against Superman, defeating him. Apparently, the Fool card proved to be true._

 **A/N: That's all for Chapter 13! I love magical characters, so writing this chapter was ever-so easy. As for Madame Xanadu appearing as a Creole woman, I read online that in Young Justice, Madame Xanadu spoke with a Creole accent, so why not make her Creole? However, Madame Xanadu was only able to make predictions and move objects, so I had to use some elements of magic to make her a combatant. Also, I had her planned to fight against Zatanna, due to the fact that the two are from the Sentinels of Magic and Justice League Dark, but I have too much of a crush on Zatanna to allow her to be defeated, so I made her fight against Raven.**

 **Up next in Chapter 14 is an OC, who happens to be my friend, Elsa Laufeyson. She has a change of name and she has magical powers too. She is a Homo magi and her skills include summoning and magic! Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lotus Lazuli**

 **Prologue**

 _Paulina is a Homo magi born into a family of sorcerers. After joining the Teen Titans and gaining an experience of being a hero, she took on the Lotus Lazuli persona and began her life as a hero. She now resides with the Justice League Dark._

 _Lotus Lazuli is a remarkable young woman who chooses to protect the innocent rather than allowing them to suffer. Joining the Insurgency, Lotus Lazuli fights against the Regime in order to rescue those who are suffering because of it._

On the frontyard of the Wayne Manor, a young Filipino woman dressed in sorcery attire consisting of the colors: blue, black, and cerulean. This young woman is Lotus Lazuli. As she lands on the ground, she faces her opponent with a pleasing smile on her face.

LOTUS LAZULI: Guess it's time to put my skills to work!

On the other side of the arena, Nightwing (not the Regime) is driving on his motorcycle, eventually taking a leap off of it and landing on the ground, getting into his battle stance.

The fight begins.

Lotus throws miniature bombs to Nightwing's feet, exploding once they land and sending him into the air. As he slowly descends, Lotus gathers all of her strength and performs a swinging upper kick in the similar fashion to Rose's kick from Street Fighter, which sends Nightwing flying to the other side of the arena and back to Lotus. She jumps to air to perform a stylish heel kick, lands to the ground, and unleashes a combination consisting of rising side heels from her right leg, follows it by throwing a dagger at Nightwing. As the daggers connects, it reveals a thin lining and Lotus uses this lining to bring Nightwing to her. As he draws in, she kicks him away and he lands to the ground.

Nightwing gets back up to surprise Lotus. He grabs his kali sticks and uses them to strike Lotus as she is in mid-air.

NIGHTWING: Stick around! Get it?

The final strike sends Lotus into the air and he follows by using his kali sticks to knock Lotus to the other side of the arena by swinging his entire body and striking her with the sticks. Lotus flies to the other side of the arena, flying towards him from the impact, allowing him to follow up with more combinations.

He runs behind her as she is slowly descending and pokes her with the kali stick in his left hand, strikes her with the right kali stick and swings himself around to perform a circling attack on Lotus, following it by jumping into the air and knocking Lotus to the ground, albeit at a shorter height in the air. Once he lands, he connects his kali sticks and plants them to the ground, sending a wave of electricity that shocks Lotus and sends her rocketing to the other side.

Nightwing makes a quick movement once he acknowledges how close to the edge she is. He gathers in all of his strength and waits for her to get back up. Once Lotus gets up from the ground, he performs a powerful swing that knocks her into a level transition.

Following the impact of the strike, Lotus flies through part of the Wayne Mansion, rocketing through the floors and ceilings of the building, eventually skidding through the tile of the roof. After skating through the tile, she is sent flying through the air and crashes into the clock tower. She rockets through the clock tower and goes into a freefall.

LOTUS LAZULI: Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!

As she descends, she crashes through the rooftop of the mansion and falls through the dining hall. She makes a painful landing on the floor, rolls a bit and eventually stops. Having gained enough damage from the fall itself, Lotus is unable to continue the battle.

Nightwing enters the scene and celebrates his victory by swinging his sticks around.

NIGHTWING: You derserve that!

Lotus gets back up to resume the fight. Nightwing makes his move by drawing in close, only to be surprised when she kicks him to the table in the background, forcing him to fall back to the arena. As he descends, she jumps to the air and delivers a kick, lands to the ground and performs a series of slaps and kicks before using her powers to put Nightwing in a stationary position, immobilizing him from movement and placing his feet on the ground. Being close to edge of the stage, Lotus performs two separate rising heels to his chin and performs a front leap to the air, connecting her feet to the top of his head, sending him into the air. As Nightwing is airborne, Lotus performs a double back kick and uses her telekinetic powers to suspend him in the air in the same manner she did when she suspsended him on foot. In complete suspension, Nightwing is knocked into a level transition as Lotus performs a powerful kick.

Nightwing flies through the wall and collides with a row of bookshelves in the library, flying out of the library, through a statue, and crashing through another building. He lands to the ground but skids through the gravel, finally flying from the window and to the ground, rolling on the grounds of the frontyard, moaning in pain. He is unable to get back up.

Lotus comes flying through the scene and acknowledges Nightwing's defeat. She throws a handful of magical powder into the air, which begins to sparkle as stars when it hits the air.

LOTUS LAZULI: Don't take me lightly!

Nightwing gets back up to continue the fight. Lotus moves in with a killer combination of kicks, follows it by sending a wave of blue psybeams that runs Nightwing over and sends him flying into the air. She jumps to the air to perform an attack, but Nightwing calls for a wager.

NIGHTWING: You have nice eyes, Paulina!

LOTUS LAZULI: My breasts are not my eyes!

The two rush in towards each other and connects their strikes as a light engulfs them both. The light dissipates and both are pushed back, meaning neither won the wager.

Nightwing comes in for the attack, but Lotus calls this for a chance to perform a supermove.

Nightwing draws in closer and Lotus throws a glass of powder at Nightwing. The glass breaks and the powder blinds Nightwing. As Nightwing opens his eyes, he finds himself inside a blue space with Lotus standing in front of him. She summons a rushing wind that sweeps Nightwing off his feet and throws two glasses of powder that explodes once connected to the velocity of the wind, unleashing unseen blades that slashes Nightwing at all directions. She backflips away to give some distance and extends her arm out. Underneath Nightwing, a collosal hand that appears to be a construction-mimic of Lotus' hand grabs him. Closing in on Lotus, she pulls her arm back, with the constuct doing the exact same and performs a pitcher-like throw, with the construct throwing Nightwing. As Nightwing flies towards the camera, everything goes black when he hits it and he is next seen on the ground with Lotus moving away from him.

He gets up but falls back down, meaning Lotus won the fight. In victory, Lotus forms a flock of blue butterflies from an urn in her bag and the flock surrounds her to reflect her beauty.

LOTUS LAZULI: It's good to know that karma is on my side!

 **Epilogue**

 _The power that Superman wielded was far greater than Lotus Lazuli had expected. She used every method to advance her way in the battle between the High Councilor, which eventually proved to be a success. Once Superman was defeated, this was an open opportunity for Lotus to avenge the death of her father caused by the Man of Steel. However, she wasn't able to bring herself to do it. After all, Superman became this way following the death of his wife, Lois Lane._

 _Instead, she trapped him in the Dimension of Fate, where he would wander inside an empty space as punishment for his crime. However, she decided to put the members of the Regime in the same fate as Superman. Inside the Dimension of Fate, they would be punished but a relief to Lotus would be that they were alive._

 **A/N: That is Chapter 14! For my biggest fan out there, Elsa Laufeyson, I decided to dedicate a chapter to you. As for the battle with Nightwing, who is dead in the alternate dimension, I thought it would be cool for a character to face a deceased character from the alternate timeline. Plus, I did use some basis from Kitana in Mortal Kombat for Lotus Lazuli's design, just without the entire tribal and Arabic design.**

 **Up next is Chapter 15, which is where John Constantine will appear. Now, I don't know much about Constantine, but I know a good amount. He is a member of the Justice League Dark, so he has magic powers, he's a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and he's popular enough to appear in live-action films, one in which I watched but only so little. Before you ask, I mean the movie with Keanu Reeves. Thankfully, The Valedictorian was able to help! Review!**

 **UPDATE: 10-23-15: I just learned that Elsa Laufeyson had changed her name to Jade-Chan21.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Constantine**

 **Prologue**

 _A man born with supernatural abilities of a shaman and a history with the Swamp Thing, John Constantine is truly a magnificient man. A member of the Justice League Dark, John Constantine's skilled in sorcery and combat makes him formidable to fight against threats larger than himself._

 _Superman was unable to persuade John Constantine in joining the Regime. Having no need to join tyranncy, Constantine joined the Insurgency, but mostly works underground. However, there is no doubt that he is playing a large role in maintaining order for the world._

On the streets of Metropolis, a floating trenchcoat is seen floating in the air until a whirlwind of magic spins the coat around to where it unravels a young man who has a cigarette in his mouth. Holding the trenchcoat over his shoulder, the man, who is John Constantine, throughs the cigarette to the ground and rubs his hand through his hair.

CONSTANTINE: If you insist...

He gets into his battle stance. On the other side, a flock of bats gather together in the air, until the disperse to reveal Batman in his Insurgent outfit. Once he lands to the ground from his fall, he looks up at his opponent and gets ready for his battle.

The fight begins.

Constantine rushes in to attack, but is caught off-guard when Batman gathers his strength and performs a forward flip on top of Constantine that bounces him from the ground and to the air. Batman quickly calls in for three of his bats and jumps into the air to deliver a heavy kick and summons his bats to charge in on Constantine, causing him to ascend even further. Batman quickly grapples Constantine with his Bat Claw while he is in the air and slams him to the other side of the ground, causing him to bounce into the air once more, but at a shorter height. He uses his Bat Claw to grapple Constantine and uses the claw to fly towards Constantine with a flying kick that sends him flying to the other side of the arena, close enough to the edge of the stage.

Batman runs in, but keeps himself at a distance from him when he gets up. However, Constantine teleports behind him and quickly performs a right backhand strike, left cross, and knocks Batman to the ground and into the air by hitting him on top of his head with his trenchcoat. Being high in the air, Constantine jumps into the air and swings his coat at him, lands, and continues with the combination. Starting with a left knee strike, Constantine quickly spins around and raises his right foot for a kick that brings Batman closer to the air and creates four black constructs shaped like swords. Each of the swords stabs through Batman one by one and Constantine rushes in. As the third sword stabs through him, Constantine leans back and grabs a real hold of his coat. The fourth sword stabs Batman and Constantine quickly swings his coat at Batman and sends him into a level transition.

Batman flies to a nearby building, rocketing through the floors and ceilings, scaring a few of the workers inside. As Batman continues flies, he rockets from the building and flies through the air, eventually making a painful landing on the rooftop of the second building. Constantine comes in on the scene as Batman gets up.

Constantine quickly teleports away to avoid any surprises by teleporting away from Batman. However, Batman uses his Bat Claw and catches Constantine at an unexpected moment. He flies through with the claw but instead of kicking him, he lands and leaves Constantine staggered. Batman quickly performs two strikes, following it by throwing a batarang above his head that detonates, bouncing him from the ground and to the air. He crouches to the ground and performs an uppercut with his elbow that fastens Constantine's descent. Batman performs a lower heel at Constantine and throws two batarangs that detonates, slowing his descent but not enough to keep up the combination. Batman performs two more strikes and quickly puts in the supermove.

However, when Batman throws his smoke batarang, Constantine lands on the ground before it could stagger him, leaving the opportunity to be useless. Constantine quickly gets up and uses his trenchcoat to knock Batman far from the arena and back. He jumps to deliver a devastating punch, lands to the ground, and performs two crosses before putting his coat on for his character trait. With the coat on, Constantine strikes at Batman much faster and efficiently, keeping up the combination for a good while. For the final strike, Constantine performs a turning punch that instantly knocks Batman out and beats him.

As a sign of his victory, Constantine dusts some dirt from his boots.

CONSTANTINE: You're gonna have to do better than that!

Batman gets back up to continue the fight. Constantine puts on the coat again and blocks a few of Batman's attacks, which includes three punches and slide, countering the slide with his lower heel strike, followed by forming a sword construct and launching it at Batman. Batman gets up and throws two batarangs at Constantine that detonates, ridding the coat off of him and sending him flying. Batman slides across the ground, connecting to Constantine and throws another batarang that detonates and sends Constantine flying to the other side of the arena, nearly to the edge.

As Constantine gets up, Batman gathers his energy and waits for the right moment to launch forward with a flying kick, knocking Constantine to a buildboard, a hovercraft, and through the building below. He falls through the building's ceilings and floors, inflicting damage along the way and even breaking a few windows by the impact. After falling through two more floors, he comes to a halt as he bounces off a statue in the museum and lands on the ground, losing the round. Batman enters the scene and throws a batarang in victory.

BATMAN: Try again!

Constantine gets back up to continue the last round. Batman attempts to kick Constantine to the other side of the arena, but fails as Constantine blocks the attack. He then counters with two crosses and summons two sword constructs from the ground, but is interrupted as Batman calls for a wager.

BATMAN: That is enough, John!

CONSTANTINE: Since when did you make the decisions for me?

As their battle cries roar throughout the atmosphere, the two rush in on each other, connecting their strikes as a light engulfs them both. Once the light dissipates, both are pushed back, meaning neither won the wager.

Batman rushes in, but Constantine calls for a wager. Batman closes in and Constantine throws his coat over Batman's head, switching the scene to an empty black space as Batman struggles to get the coat off of him. From above, Constantine summons a horde of demons and the demons attack Batman from different angles. He then takes control of Batman's mind, while at the same time, forming a black hole on the ground. He forces Batman to walk to the hole and he does, falling through it in an endless fall until he lands on the grounds of the museum. Constantine enters the scene as Batman gets up but falls back down.

In victory, Constantine lights a cigarette and begins smoking, holding his trenchcoat over his shoulder.

CONSTANTINE: Eh! You'll be fine.

He then walks off from the scene.

 **Epilogue**

 _Constantine's victory over Superman was a relief to him, but the overall cost was greater. During battle, he found himself at great odds against the Man of Steel, so he had to rely on his magic in order to prevail. The idea of doing so played heavily on the effects of the environment. Though everyone was happy to know the High Councilor was defeated, Constantine couldn't shake the guilt that he had ultimately disrupted the balance of magic._

 _To pay for his senseless actions, Constantine decided to no longer rely on his magic. Instead, he and Zatanna formed a prison for the metahumans who took part in the Regime. Though the cleansing of his sins would come a long way, he was glad to know that he would be helping those in need._

 **A/N: I really didn't know how to write Constantine's ending, so I just came up with something. Much thanks to The Valedictorian for providing the information I needed for Constantine and I'm glad to have written another chapter about a magic character. However, the next chapter won't revolve on a magic character, due to my growing obsession for them, and I'll just stick with superhuman or humans with good fighting capabilities.**

 **Chapter 16 is on its way and it will be about Mister Freeze! Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Mister Freeze**

 **Prologue**

 _Victor Fries was a brilliant scientist who married Nora Fries after he fell madly in love with her. Following their marriage, they would live a life of happiness if she hadn't contracted a disease that would eventually kill her. In a desperate attempt, Victor froze his wife and eventually ended up maintaining ice abilities and even an icy temperature to keep alive. He now dons the villainous alias of Mister Freeze._

 _Mister Freeze previously had no interest in joining the Regime or the Insurgency, but as the Regime grew, Superman needed Mister Freeze's equipment. He refused at first, until a threat about Nora finally changed his mind._

Inside the Watch Tower, a man wearing a cybernetic suit holding a gun in his hands comes walking in. This man is Mister Freeze. He readies himself for battle.

MISTER FREEZE: I'll freeze your soul, solid!

On the other side of the arena comes Killer Frost in her Regime outfit as a rushing wind of ice is blown. She silences the wind and readies herself for battle.

The fight begins.

Killer Frost slides through the ground and trips Mister Freeze into the air. She deliver a double high kick, knocking him to the other side, slashes him with ice swords and moves in to freeze him.

KILLER FROST: Freeze!

As Mister Freeze is frozen, she grabs him, flies him to the air, freezes him, forms a sharp ice pillar and throws him to it.

KILLER FROST: Call me!

Mister Freeze gets back up. Killer Frost rushes in and performs three punches before forming an ice pillar that stabs through Mister Freeze. As the ice pillar vanishes, she crouches and punches him as he descends, following it by forming a larger ice pillar that maximizes the damage and brings him higher to the ground. As Mister Freeze stays in the air, Killer Frost gathers her strength and performs a powerful roundhouse kick to him that sends him to a level transition.

He flies through the back of the rockets that are aligned and goes into a fall into the rocket launching chamber as a rocket comes hurdling his way.

MISTER FREEZE: Aaaaahhhhh!

He lands on the ground and prepares himself as the rocket hurdles towards him and lands on him, causing a massive explosion that sends Mister Freeze flying into the air and landing on the ground. Killer Frost enters the scene to continue the fight.

Mister Freeze gets back up and Killer Frost slides through the ground, but he guards against it. Mister Freeze then delivers a forward punch, a backhand to the gut, and a rising heel that sends Killer Frost to the air. He keeps up the combination by performing two hooks and uses his gun to freeze Killer Frost in the air. He performs three more strikes, freezing her once again, uppercuts her and throws an ice grenade at Killer Frost that detonates once connected, sending Killer Frost flying. He runs in and Killer Frost gets up. She attempts to punch him but he blocks her attacks, eventually bringing his elbow down on her head, bouncing her from the ground and to the air. He jumps to the air and delivers a kick, lands, and punches her two more times, using the freeze gun to keep her frozen in mid-air. When he freezes her one last time, he gathers his strength and delivers a wicked punch that sends her into a level transition.

She flies from the window and floats into space, almost hurdling towards Earth until she hits a satellite and rocket flies into her. Rocketing with the rocket, Killer Frost helplessly hurdles back to the Watch Tower and crashes through the window and lands on the ground, losing the first round.

Mister Freeze rushes into the scene and takes acknowledgement of his victory by fixing the temperature of his suit.

MISTER FREEZE: I am merely deducing the temperature.

Killer Frost gets back up to continue the fight.

Mister Freeze makes an attempt to freeze Killer Frost with his ice gun, but Killer Frost quickly slides through the ground, tripping him over into the air. She performs a double high kick, following by slashing him twice with her swords and summons an ice pillar to stabs through him and locks him in mid-air. She runs in as quickly as possible and manages to freeze him once the pillar deteoriates.

KILLER FROST: Freeze, Mister Freeze!

Once frozen, Killer Frost performs her supermove. She summons four ice pillars that stabs through some parts of his body, keeping him suspended into the air. She then summons a whirlwind of ice that traps her and Mister Freeze. She then forms two craters with spikes on the surface and smashes them onto him, causing the ice pillars to break and him to fall to the ground. She then gathers her a collection of ice to form one more crater with ice spikes coming from the surface. As Mister Freeze tries to get up, Killer Frost brings the crater down on him and smashes it on him. The wind dies down and Mister Freeze loses the round.

Killer Frost blows a kiss to her opponent.

KILLER FROST: Just breaking the ice!

Mister Freeze gets back up to continue the fight. Killer Frost rushes in and freezes his body. Being frozen, he's left helpless as she slaps him across his face, but he calls in for a wager.

MISTER FREEZE: You will regret the day you met me!

KILLER FROST: And all because I wouldn't let you get some?

The two rush in with their battle cries resonating. They come in contact and connect their hits as a bright light engulfs them. After a maximum force comes, the light subsides and Killer Frost is pushed back, meaning Mister Freeze won the wager.

Killer Frost gets up and throws two ice daggers at Mister Freeze, though he blocks this attack. He rushes towards Killer Frost with a shoulder bash, following it by freezing Frost with his freeze gun. In her frozen state, Mister Freeze performs his supermove.

He grabs an ice bomb and throws it at Killer Frost, increasing her frozen suspension. He grabs his freeze gun and shoots ice bullets that eventually breaks Killer Frost out of her frozen stature as she endures the pain. He finishes shooting her, but is not done with the supermove. As Killer Frost staggers for balance control, he grabs a small pod from his suit and throws it under her feet. He activates the pod and what happens next causes a bright blue beam to engulf Killer Frost. Inside, Killer Frost is being pierced with ice shards that exceed critical damage, causing her to scream in pain. The attack ends with a great explosion that sends Killer Frost flying as Mister Freeze fixes some tweaks in his suit.

MISTER FREEZE: Let the cold take you!

She gets back up but falls back down in defeat. In victory, Mister Freeze puts his equipment away and turns his back to leave, but not before looking back at his downed foe. He faces them with a smug look and a shake of his head.

MISTER FREEZE: Someone as weak as you is not worthy of my time!

He then walks away.

 **Epilogue**

 _Superman was too predictable to battle against. The rage he held made it evident of what he would do next. Mister Freeze was almost unpleased with how sloppy the Man of Steel battled, but it paid off in the long run. Having defeated the High Councilor, the frozen man could breathe a sigh of relief as he knew that his wife, Nora, would be safe once more._

 _However, he couldn't relax quite yet. His victory against the High Councilor gained him much recognition than he had hoped for. Recognition from other villains with a battle-crazed mindset. He knew that these villains would get to Nora in order to challenge him and for once, he felt prepared. The first thing that Mister Freeze had done upon returning was upgrading his equipment._

 **A/N: Since all of my endings were so bland, I decided to add some originality to this one. Much thanks to Shaman94 and silverwolf for reviewing. Now I have more views for this story than ever! But please be sure to read Persona 4: Fear Itself, which is another story I made! It could really use the support. For the next chapter, it will be about Razer, which is the first request I have ever received for my story! It was from silverwolf and to be honest, I need to do some research before I write about him. Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Razer**

 **Prologue**

 _With the Yellow Lantern and Green Lantern Corps. joining the Regime, it seemed that the Red Lanterns were tasked with the obligation as well. Razer serves for the Regime to ensure the order of the galaxy, but at what length will he go for Superman?_

On the streets of Metropolis, a member of the Red Lanterns comes descending from the sky, carrying a Red Lantern Power Battery to charge his Power Ring. Once he lands, the ring is finished charging and he tosses the charger aside, turning to face his opponent.

RAZER: Stand to witness my rage!

On the other side, Sinestro, in his Regime outfit, is finished with charging his Power Ring and examines to be sure.

SINESTRO: You will know the meaning of fear!

He turns to Razer and tosses the charger aside. The battle begins.

Sinestro is first as he cleverly forms a yellow construct that slams on top of Razer's head, bouncing him from the ground and to the air. In a matter of seconds, the villain jumps up with a heavy kick and lands to the ground. Using the construct of an axe, he slashes Razer two times before constricting him in two shackle constructs. Unable to move, Sinestro calls down a meteor construct and smashes it on top of Razer, destroying the shackles and pinning the red anti-hero to the ground.

Razer gets up and guards against Sinestro's sword constructs that he summons through the ground. As Sinestro rushes in for a closer contact, Razer traps Sinestro's an red orb-like construct and smashes it to the ground, causing Sinestro to bounce from the ground and to the air. Razer jumps to the air to deliver a heavy punch, lands and continues with the assault. He starts off with two palm thrusts, following by initiating a red explosion underneath Sinestro before he lands, bringing him further into ascension. Waiting for the right moment, Razer uses a red hammer construct and swings it to make a perfect hit on Sinestro, the contact causing Sinestro to fly to the other side of the arena and back to Razer. Razer launches to Sinestro and grabs him, forming a red bomb construct that detonates once Razer allows it to make contact with Sinestro's face. The blast sends Sinestro hurdling to the ground.

RAZER: My rage will be the last of you!

Sinestro gets back up and jumps into the air, grabbing a police car. Before the Yellow Lantern fiend could throw it at Razer, Razer used his character trait and grabs his Power Charger. Charging his ring, he is covered in red light and stands as the throw comes. Yellow Lantern throws the car on Razer, but the alien suffers no damage. Sinestro continues by firing two yellow orb constructs at him, but either have the chance of real damage. Being close to the end of the stage, Razer rushes in as Sinestro's desperately tries to afflict damage. Gathering his strength, Razer folds back as his ring glows in power. With enough force, he forms a red fist construct and punches directly at Sinestro, sending him into a level transition.

As Sinestro flies to a building, he is brought into further ascension by passing through numerous floors, all in which inflict damage. After passing through all floors, he flies from the building and lands on the rooftop of another building. Razer enters on the rooftop to see that he won the first round. In victory, he throws his fist into the air to give pride to the Red Lanterns.

RAZER: You have no chance against the power of rage!

Sinestro gets back up to continue the fight.

Razer rushes in but is caught off-guard as Sinestro performs his supermove. Upon successfully stunning Razer with a large shield construct, he creates a portal to outer space and drags Razer through it.

RAZER: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

As Razer screams from the ordeal, the moment they reach outer space, Sinestro releases the alien. Using the power of his ring, he grabs hold of two asteroids and smashes them onto Razer. Creating a laser behind him, he shoots a cannon from the laser at Razer, which also sends him flying back to the earth to face a painful landing that costs him the second round. Sinestro lands back safely to celebrate in victory.

SINESTRO: Be afraid!

Razer gets back up to continue the fight. Sinestro rushes forth with his axe until Razer interrupts by performing a high kick. Following the kick, he quickly recuperates his stamina and grabs twin knives from his back, slashing Sinestro from across the body, with the final slash forcing him into the air. Razer crouches to the ground and performs a force palm on Sinestro to send him higher. He jumps with an average punch, lands and follows with two punches, an uppercut and a blast of red energy. However, just as the energy connected, Sinestro called for a wager.

SINESTRO: Your rage is short-lived, Razer!

RAZER: Then I'll make the most out of it by beating you!

As they sing their battle cries, the two rush in to connect devastating strikes causes a rush of wind powerful enough to break the sound barrier and brilliant white light to engulf them. As the light dissipates and the force is settled, Sinestro is shown flying away, giving Razer the win of the wager.

Once Sinestro gets up, Razer calls for a supermove.

He flies to Sinestro at high speed, grabbing him and quickly teleporting the two away from Metropolis. In space, Sinestro is bound by red chains as Razer begins the attack. He starts by firing two missiles at Sinestro that breaks the chains, but leaves him stagger. Forming a gauntlet on his arm where the ring stays, he flies at high speed and slashes Sinestro from all areas. His speed is so great that Sinestro is unable to notice him whenever he struck. To finish it off, once he stops with the onslaught, he forms a red rocket construct above Sinestro and hurdles it at him. This sends Sinestro flying back to earth in rapid speed and once he comes in contact with the ground, there is a large explosion and Sinestro is lying face-first on the ground.

Razer lands back to earth and watches as Sinestro gets back up only to fall back to the ground in defeat. In victory, Razer flies away and reunites with his Red Lantern comrades, throwing his fist to the air to proclaim the pride of the Red Lanterns.

RAZER: Nobody can stop the rage of the Red Lanterns!

 **Epilogue**

 _As soon as Superman fell in defeat, it seemed that rage had finally paid off in the long run. However, upon defeating the High Councilor did Razer bare witness to the true reason for Superman's reign... Rage. Consumed by this emotion so greatly, Superman was feared by all villains and heroes alike and was able to bring order onto Earth while eliminating all incontigencies in his way. Perhaps the High Councilor could be useful._

 _Razer presented Superman to the Red Lanterns and they agreed that with his rage and power, they could finally prove themselves once and for all. Razer felt as though he had made an incredible accomplishment. To compliment this feeling, he was given task of guiding Superman and not once did Razer make error in his teachings._

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 17! Like I said, I do not know much about Razer, but I did my research and learned that he's a member of the Red Lantern Corps., whose main source of power is rage. It wasn't easy writing this chapter because I couldn't find much research on Razer's personality, so I went with the emotion that fuels his power, but only to a limit. Thanks to silverwolf for the suggestion. Up next is Chapter 18 and I plan to do Jericho! Now how will I do it? I do not know! But I hope it will be a good chapter! Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Ravager**

 _Prologue_

 _Rose Wilson, daughter of Slade Joseph Wilson, carries many traits compared to her father, the most common being in skill and advesary to the Teen Titans. Because of her loyalty to her father, she gouged out one of her eyes to match with her father's missing eye. (That's the best I got. Sorry.)_

 _Ravager held a hatred towards Superman that grew stronger than any other and thus, joined the Insurgency. Under its tutelage, she acts as a spymaster, gathering information to Batman that could help the Insurgency. (Yeah. I'm out of my game.)_

In the streets of Metropolis, a small smoke bomb is flown from the left side of the screen and lands on the ground, exploding on impact and releasing a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke disperses, it reveals Ravager, who is wearing Deathstroke's armor, but not the mask; having an eyepatch to cover her missing eye with her hair long. She grabs hold of the twin katanas sheathed into their scabbards and faces her opponent.

RAVAGER: Let's see how long you're available.

On the other side is Deathstroke, dressed in his Insurgent armor, readying all of his weapons before preparing for combat.

The battle begins.

Deathstroke starts with an attempt to fire bullets at Ravager, who cleverly throws a smoke bomb on the ground and reappears behind Deathstroke, countering his attack with a high kick and throws a grenade beneath his feet, which detonates and sends him flying into the air. She quickly jumps up with a heavy kick, lands and continues with the combo. After initiating a left and right hook, a roundhouse and throwing the grenade for the second time, she finishes off by hooking Deathstroke's leg with a grappling hook, brings him over her head and straight to the ground.

She rushes forward, but is taken by surprise as he gets up to swing his blade at her, with the final swing knocking her to the ground and to the air. He jumps with a medium punch and lands for the attack. He attacks with a left stab, right hook and finishes off by firing twin pistols at his daughter and sends her flying with a missile launcher. She lands, but rolls back up to catch her stamina. However, Deathstroke initiates a suprise attack by jumping up to plant a bomb on a police car, which detonates. Some of the debris knocks Ravager back to the ground, but she gets back up.

Deathstroke rushes for the attack, but Ravager gathers enough strength to use her katanas and slashes Deathstroke, sending him flying from one side of the arena and back to her in the air. She jumps up with a light kick, lands and follows along with several pistol-whips and throws a multi grenade at him, which increases his ascent. With a double bitch slap, she finishes off by launching past him and throws a grenade at him, sending him flying.

RAVAGER: What's the matter?

Deathstroke fails to get back up, meaning Ravager won the round. She celebrates by twirling her katanas.

RAVAGER: Call quits and you live!

Deathstroke gets back up and the second round initiates. He succeeds in gathering strength and knocking Ravager into a level transition after a failed attempt in launching at him. As she is flying, she flies through a building, hovering over several floors that increases the damage placed on her. After flying through the last floor, she flies straight out of the building.

RAVAGER: Uhhhhhh!

She lands on the roof and gets back up as Deathstroke returns. Ravager launches at her father with her pistols, successfully connecting the hit and firing multiple shots at her father until he calls for a wager.

DEATHSTROKE: Hope you're not still mad, Rose.

RAVAGER: How does lying "six-feet-under" think I feel about you?

With battle cries, the two charge at each other and connect their blows at each other. A white light engulfs them and dissipates shortly after, in which Deathstroke is knocked back, meaning Ravager won the wager. Deathstroke gets up and Ravager intiaites a supermove. Quickly planting a smoke bomb on the ground, she reappears behind Deathstroke and grabs him by the shoulder. Using a harness and a grappling hook, she places the hook on the ground, keeping Deathstroke bound by the harness. She lets him go and sends him into the air, airbound by the harness with the grappling hook as its support. She quickly moves over to the hook and uses a pad on her wrist to initiate an electric sequence on the harness that shocks Deathstroke. After shocking him, she stops the procedure and jumps into the air, grabbing him by his shoulder and using a shift in weight to bring them to the ground. She lets go and sends Deathstroke flying into the air, his chest free from the harness and begins falling back to the ground. As he descends, Ravager pulls out a missile launcher and aims at Deathstroke, waiting for the right moment to fire. Afterwards, she launches a missile at him and once the missile connects, he is sent flying to the far side of the arena, in which the missile explodes with Deathstroke caught in the impact.

RAVAGER: Done.

Deathstroke attempts to get back up, but falls to the ground in defeat. In victory, Ravager pulls out a gatling gun and fires multiple rounds at her downed opponent. After being certain, even with the number of rounds she used, that her opponent was dead, she turns her back against them and walks away.

RAVAGER: Your lucky if you survived that.

 _Epilogue_

 _Ravager fought with great strength and power, surpassing Superman's own abilities on a stroke of luck. But the battle between the Man of Steel left Rose Wilson exhausted and she collapsed on the ground. Later, when she awoke, she found herself inside of a medical facility unlike any she has ever seen. That was when she was taken in by S.T.A.R.S. Lab, to be investigated on her strength._

 _This wasn't the only thing Rose noticed. She was somehow able to see with both of her eyes, which was astonishing since she gouged the other out a long tiem ago. But that wasn't all. The following battle with Superman gifted Rose with a kryptonite-powered eye that enhanced her strength, abilities, speed and combat. Basically, she carried Superman's abilities and the moment she realized this, she made certain to not let this new power go to waste._

 **A/N: Yeah. I need my ass whooped. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated a chapter for Fear Itself yet, but I'm not giving up. There was an issue with the save and I had to write Act 7 on a different document. I have the stories saved on this website, but still. Anyway, this was a request from Shaman94. I know this chapter was dull and I apologize for that. To be honest, I didn't know much of Ravager, explaining the lack this chapter had. But if anyone has anymore suggestions or requests, I'll be glad to take them. Also KLD kitkat, I don't know about doing a chapter with Cassie Cage; I'm holding off on guest characters for a while and it will take some time before I actually follow through that. Next chapter will be on Red Hood, so stay tuned! And no, not Joker, I mean Jason Todd. Review!**


End file.
